Emma's unexpected Once Upon a time
by Ice and Fire dragon
Summary: Emma is not alone in the world when her world got tough a person came to help but instead of leaving he stayed and will he help or hinder Emma in the small town of Storybrook. But why is he so different and how will it affect the town. Rating may go up. Pairings unknown for now.
1. Introduction

Emma Different Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time, the rights belong to JK Rowling and the ABC Studios.

Instead of Emma Swan being alone in a world she doesn't completely understand, she has a special someone. That special someone was a person that helped and supported her when she was in a tight spot and has been by her side ever since.

He is different from everyone else she knows, in more ways than one, one of the more obvious reasons would be that he like her had a dark, unforgiving past; the only difference was that his was by far darker than her own. However the most obvious difference between her special someone, her saviour, was that he was a powerful and sometimes dangerous wizard. But not a normal wizard that does cheap tricks, no he was a real wizard like you hear in fairy tales. Only real.

But he has some subtle and some noticeable differences. And his name, the name of Emma's special saviour was many things some of them were Harry Swan, Harry Evans and even some time's Harry Black. But his most used and most famous name was the name Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and Britain's magical world's saviour.

This is there story of them starting a new life with people who they least expect, but unconsciously want all the same.

A/N: Who should Emma and Harry be with and please review but no flames please and I will be post a poll for who should be with who thanks


	2. Pilot part 1

Emma Different Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time, the rights belong to JK Rowling and the ABC Studios. The speech will be mostly the same as the programme.

Normal (Storybrook)

_Normal (Enchanted Forest) _

**Normal (Thoughts)**

Pilot

_**Once upon a time there was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic creatures we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our world. This is how it happened…**_

_A Prince is galloping across the shore line on his trusted horse determined to get to his destination. Either side of the shore line there a vast amount of water with just a single road connecting either side, this is what the Prince is galloping on. He goes over snowy mountains and through dark dense forests at a rapid pace until he gets to a part of the forest which thins out and has a light covering of snow on the ground. In this snowy part of the forest is a crystal like glass coffin with seven dwarves surrounding it. The Prince gets of his horse and rushes to the dwarves whom look to be in mourning as they turn to face him._

"_You're too late" a dwarf with a white beard, glasses and a red hat on his head says to him. The dwarves move to let the glass coffin come into the Princes view and it reveals a beautiful woman who is wearing a snow white dress, the look on her face is that of a person who is in a deep peaceful sleep, unaffected by the world surrounding her._

_Looking devastated the Princes murmurs "No" under his breath and the gets louder until he is shouting "No! No! No!" while running to the top of the coffin where he she her more clearly and she has black hair which is like a ravens wing, skin as smooth and white as untouched, freshly fallen snow and finally red lips that but a rose's red to shame. Looking at the coffin again he orders "Open it." But an angry looking dwarf with a salt and pepper beard and a brown that says "I'm sorry she's gone." Finally coming to terms with what has happened the Prince looks down as says "At least let me say good bye" sadly. The dwarves felling pity for the Prince move the lid of the coffin down so he could get to the woman inside._

_Looking sadly at the woman one last time he leans down and gently but lovingly places his lips to the blood red ones of the woman, with is eyes shut to try and steam the flow of tears which would undoubtedly come from him. But the unexpected happened a pulse of what seems to be pure magic is released form the pair of them and it ripples through the forest and everything seems to be ten times brighter and clearer to everyone. The Prince then leans back after the kiss but as he does this the women gives out a deep breath of air as if she has just woken up from a wonderful dream. The Prince being relieved what has happened no longer tries to keep the tears at bay because they have turn form sad tears to the tears that could only come from a loved one being found safe and sound._

_The woman takes in a few more breathes while looking around until her eyes rest upon the prince that has saved her form eternal slumber and breathlessly says "you" to the Prince while softly placing her hand into his check, as he grins down at her. _

"_You found me," she happily states at him as he grabs her hand that isn't on his check the askes "Did you ever doubt I would?" as he helps her sit up for what would have been her glass coffin._

"_Truthfully… The glass coffin gave me pause" she confessed to him as the both leaned into each other. "You never have to worry. I will always find you" he replies reassuringly to her while smoothing her hair down and away from her face." Do you promise? She's asked innocently._

_Time skip_

"_I do" the Prince says while smiling at her, but they are now they are both dressed I fancy clothing, under an arch covered in beautiful white flowers, holding hands. A priest is just behind them and he confidently says to the Woman who is Snow White "and do you snow white takes this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?" as a massive amount of women and men are gathered around them to celebrity the marriage of the Prince and Snow White but there are also guards stationed there because they are in the Grand Hall of a castle. "I do" she says smiling at her soon to be husband." Then the priests says the famous last words that every couple that wants to get married years to hear "and I now pronounce you husband and wife." Everyone around them started to clap and cheer the newly wedded couple happily. _

_The white bearded dwarf elbows the angry one and murmurs "Hey" so that the angry dwarf would start to chap for their friend's happy reunion. Just about as the new couple were about to take their first kiss and husband and wife they are interrupted by the grand hall downs being slammed open angrily. Everyone shocked looked at the door and saw a sight none of them wanted to see on this happy day and any day at all. A tall dark evilly beautlyfull looking woman stood there, dressed in a pure black dress. Snow White cuddles to her prince in slightly in fear._

"_Sorry I'm late" she says while smiling evilly. She them started to walk with conviction towards the centre of the hall and towards the once happy couple, but the way the evil woman walked was like she was gliding on air at the same time and it made her seem all the more dangerous. Two guards snap out of there shock at her entrance and charge at her with their swords out raised to protect the new couple from the threat. But before they are even close to her she spreads her arms out wide and they are thrown into the crowds either side of her and this spurs everyone else into action._

"_It's the Queen. Run "the red hatted dwarf shouts looking at the couple but aiming it to everyone in the room. In an act of rebellion Snow White grabs her husband's sword from his scabbard and points it to the Queen and shouts "She's not a Queen anymore." The Queen looks uninterested at the sword point while Snow White continues "She's nothing more than an evil witch!"_

_In an act of protection the Prince grabs the sword and says to his wife calmingly "No. Don't stoop to her level. There's no need." The Queen now has her attention focused on the couple now instead of the sword or the crowd. The Prince continues where snow white left off. "You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding." He says while standing in front of Snow. The Queen puts on an innocent act and says "I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift." Snow in anger from her wedding being intruded shouts "We want nothing from you." "But you shall have it" the Queen practically orders. "My gift to you is this happy, happy day," she sneers and the word happy in disgust, "For tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I do." While she is saying this the crowd begins to panics and then the Queen storms off._

_In anger of the threat to his wedding, wife and his kingdom, the prince shouts in anger while preparing to throw his sword at the Queen shouts " Hey!" and as she begins to turn he lets the sword fly. But just as its about to hit her a giant cloud of black smoke like mist rises from behind the queen and she and the flying sword disappears before the crowd know if the queen was hit or not. Once they see the threat has gone the Price hugs Snow to him to try and calm him and her down._

Storybrook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little boy who looks to be around the age of ten is sat on a bus reading from a book which shows the Prince and Snow White hugging each other at the altar. Looking out of the window the boy realises that his stop is coming up so he is about to get ready to get off the bus. An older woman asks the boy "That a good book?" because she realises that he is on his own. Acting older than his age the boy asks "This? It's more than just a book." Shocked at his response the woman goes "ohh" still smiling at the boy. Then in the background the bus driver says 'Boston. South Station. Thank you for riding Greyhound.' Getting off the bus the boy looks around the station seemingly looking for someone, but he doesn't see them so he carries on walking until out of the station and goes to a yellow cab taxi, with the taxi driver on the phone. The boy seeing this knocks on the window to get the drivers attention and the driver then puts the phone down and window to speak to see what the boy wants.

"You take credit card?" the boy asks the driver when the window is down. Realising that he is getting a job the driver says to the boy "where to, chief?"

At the same time this is happening a pretty blond woman in a pink dress wearing six inch black stilettos, walks into a bar confidently. Until she has a look around and then her confident mask falls slightly shown people that she I not as confident as she may appear, but for what reason that is unknown to every but her. A good-looking man is sat at a table which the woman is now stood in front of and looks to be completely surprised.

Standing up the man goes to the woman and asks "Emma?" and she asks "Ryan?" in return. Emma then points out what is obvious to everyone in the bar, "You look relieved." To answer Emma unasked question he says "Well, it is the Internet." While helping her sit down and the carries on while sitting down himself. "Pictures can be…" "Fake? Outdated? Stolen for a Victoria secrets catalogue" Emma says giving words that would fit the statement prior to it. "Exactly." Ryan says glad that he didn't have to say things which normal would have offended people.

"So…" "So…" both Emma and Ryan says trying to start the conversation off, but just as they start to do this none of them see a tall, dark and handsome man standing about 6'1 walks into the bar with conviction. He is dressed on black skin tight jeans, black combat boots and an emerald green shirt, underneath a black leather jacket with a pair of stylish sunglasses covering his for a reason only he knows. He also has his hair styled in a ruffled, sexy just got out of bed look but with the fringe covering his forehead. He walks over to the bar and says in a deep naturally baritone voice "Double vodka and coke please." And then people realise that he has a British accent which adds to the appeal he already has going for him.

Back with Emma and Ryan, the conversation hasn't started yet so Ryan says "Tell me something about yourself, Emma." Not really sure how to reply Emma goes "Ah, well… Today's my birthday." Ryan shocked at this askes "And you're spending it with me? What about your friends?" "I'm kind of a loner." Emma states **'Apart from one person.' **Determined to get answers out of Emma, Ryan askes "and you don't like your family?" "No family to like" Emma replies sadly. Again realising that he has said something in which has upset her, Ryan tries to cheer her but by saying " Ohh, come on, everyone has family." Emma trying to steer the conversation says "Technically, yeah" '**Literally' **"And everyone knows who they are. Ready to run yet?" Emma finally asks which from past experiences has happened at this point to her.

"Not a chance. You, Emma, are, by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have met by far." When he said this the mysterious man looked sharply over at them from the bar just behind them and unseen to everyone he was glaring at Ryan. Both, Emma and Ryan, laugh and Emma takes control of the conversation and says "Okay. Your turn. No, wait, let me guess. You are handsome. Charming," At his the man at the bar scoffs under this breath, finishes his drink and walks back out of the bar without a second glance. Ryan liking the complements says "Go on," to Emma. Carrying on she says " The kind of guy who and now stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail?" as she was saying this she got more and more confident.

Laughing nervously Ryan asks "What?" completely thrown but the change in the conversation. Emma carrying on like she wasn't interrupted goes on to say "And the worst part of all this is your wife. Your wife loves you some much that she bailed you out. And how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date." Angry that she knows all of this he asks "Who are you?" no longer being charming but blunt with restrained anger. "The chick that put up the rest of the money." She replies uninterested. "A bail bondsman?" she says with realisation. Offended with the term man Emma says "Bail bondsperson." At this Ryan is messing with his hands and Emma sees he is going to do something so both at the same time act Emma but jumping back as to not get hit the table which Ryan has just knocked over when trying to get away.

Looking down at her dress Emma sighs and the wine stain on it and says "Really?" before walking calmly out of the bar where Ryan has just ran out of and into the street again not seeing the dark man which is leaning on a car behind the one Ryan runs to, while nearly getting run over. Emma the walks out of the bar and sees Ryan running to a car that has got a clamp on but it has gone unseen. Walking over to Ryan she nods to the other man and he nods back at her and stands up straight. Just as she is about to reach the car and Ryan has tried to drive away he opens the door and sees a wheel clamp on the back tire. Emma 2has now reached Ryan and is looking down at him.

Desperate Ryan says to Emma "You don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you. I've got money." "No you don't. Even if you did you should give it to you wife to take care of your family." She says to him. By now the man has come to stand behind Ryan facing Emma. Disgusted that he got found out he snaps at Emma "What the hell do you know about family?" Emma face falls to show that his words affected her and because of this the man grabs hold of Ryan's head and slams it down hard on to the steering wheel of the car stunning him into silence and then the man gently steers Emma away from the car and he leans down into Ryan's face and says "She's got me and this is for the comments you made early to her." And he then punches Ryan in the face knocking him out. He turns to Emma and asks "Are you okay, Emma?" she nods to him and says "Thanks, Harry" Harry now smiles and says "No problem."

Time skip

Emma now opens her door to her apartment and turns the lights on and calls out "Harry, hurry up." A laugh rings out in the apartment as harry walks in carry a bag with him. Emma then takes off her shoes and sigh with relief and Harry winces and the heels and murmurs "Why do women wear shows that can kill them I never know." Emma knowing what he is thinking just laughs.

Emma opening the bag pulls out a box with two cupcakes in and she gently pulls them out with a little box full of candles. Putting one in each cupcake, harry comes over and lights them for her and whispers "Happy Birthday Emma" Emma smile and him and says "Another banner year." She closes her eyes and makes a wish, then she blows out both of the candles and Harry gives her a hug and kisses the top of her head knowing what she was thinking. Sniffing a bit Emma hugs Harry's waist tightly before letting go and smiling again.

Then the doorbell rings and the pair look to each other before Harry walks over to the door with Emma right behind him. As Harry opens the door the see no one until they look do to see a little boy. Shocked at the appearance of the boy Harry says "Err, can I help you?" the boy looks up to him and says "Does Emma Swan live here?" Emma hearing her name says "Yeah. Who are you?"

The boy says "My name's Henry. I'm your son." Harry and Emma are both shocked at this and just stare at Henry. Henry seeing that they are both shocked walking into the apartment from under Harry's arm. Emma coming out of her shock follows and says "Hey, kid? Kid? Kid? I don't have a son." Harry coming out of shock shuts the door and walks back into the apartment. Realising the henry was ignoring Emma has says "Where are your parents?" to him in a calmer way then to what Emma is doing. Henry not answering any questions asks Emma "Ten years ago, did you give a baby for adoption?" Emma looking shocked still didn't reply but Henry didn't need one and says "That was me." Emma panicking now says to both males in the room "Give me a minute." Harry looks to Henry who is looking at him and says "Don't worry she will be out soon." After this he sits down onto one of the chairs, while Henry is staring at him. Harry just smiles and says "I don't mind if you ask me questions, but from the look on your face you think that I'm your dad don't you," Henry just nods looking a bit shy and harry says "Well as much as I would like, no love to be a Dad, I know I'm not." Henry looking down sadly says "Oh okay?" Harry just opens his arms and say come here and Henry runs into his arm for a hug.

Harry soothingly says to Henry "I know how you feel but at least you have family the raised you and then there is Emma as well, so don't feel sad that you don't know your Dad, when you will have a family looking out for you the same." Henry shocked at the answer nods and let's goes of Harry.

With Emma in the bathroom she is still massively shock that Henry is here. "You have any juice?" Henry asks and Emma thinking he was talking to her stares at the door, even when Harry replies "Yeah, sure I'll get you some," Emma hears two sets of footsteps got away from her. She then hears Henry again saying "Never mind. Found some." And Harry just laughs. Walking out Emma sees Harry and Henry in the kitchen. Henry says "We should probably get going." To both Emma and Harry and they both reply "Going where?" "I want you to come home with me." Henry says looking at both the both of them again. "Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops." "Then I'll tell them you both kidnapped me." Harry in the background is silently laughing at the pair of them because they are as stubborn as each other. "They'll believe you because I'm your birthmother." Emma says to Henry. "Yep." "You're not gonna do that." "Try me." At this Harry can't keep quiet and falls out of his chair laughing at the pair of them. Emma glaring at Harry says "You're pretty good. But here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life. I have one skill. Let's call it a super power. I can tell when anyone is lying. And you, kid, are."

"Wait" Henry says like the child that he is. "Please don't call the cops. Please. Come home with me." Harry seeing Emma resolve brake says "Emma look at him we can't call the cops on him and he needs to get home why don't we just take him home?" Emma seeing that it's two against one sighs and says "Where's home?" "Storybrooke, Maine." "Storybrooke, Seriously?" Henry nodded and Harry looks to Emma and says "All righty then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enchanted Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Snow white is stood on her balcony holding a little blue bird on her right index finger, but what really holds everyone attention was, what her other hand was doing. She has holding her stomach which was round with what only could be an unborn baby. The blue bird flies away as the Prince walks up to Snow White with a worried look on his face. _

"_What's wrong?" he asks. Rubbing her stomach Snow says "Nothing." Knowing the Snow was lying he says "You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you?" he sees his answer on her face. "Snow, please. I can't keep having this conversation. You have to let it go. We're about to have a baby." Walking into the room Snow says "I haven't had a restful night since our wedding." Following the Prince says "That's what she wants. To get in your head. But they are only words. She can't hurt us." _

_While disbelief on her face Snow in turn says, "She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she's capable." Realising that Snow won't let it go The Prince says "What can I do to ease your mind?" Snow seeing that this was going in her favour says "Let me talk to him." Thinking that Snow has lost her mind he says "Him. You don't mean…" "I Do" Snow says interrupting the Prince. "No! It's too dangerous." "He sees the future." Snow says trying to convince the Prince. "There's a reason he's locked up." _

_Trying a last ditched attempt to change the Princes mind says asks "Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you guarantee it? Because he can." His mind made up to please his wife and to make sure his family will be safe he said "All right. For our child."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storybrooke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Emma, Harry and Henry are in Emma's yellow VW Beetle and are going along the road, on their way to Storybrooke, to take Henry home. "I'm hungry. You wanna stop somewhere?" Henry askes innocently. Just as Harry was about to agree with him, Emma says "This is not a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks." Harry looking more unset than Henry says "And why not?" at the questions Henry nods his head in agreement to the question. Ignoring Harry Emma says "Quit complaining kid. Remember, I could have put your butt on a bus. Still could." Getting annoyed at being called kid Henry says "You know I have a name. It's Henry." Looking shocked that the boy talked back to Emma Harry asked from the back of the car, "What's that?" "I'm not sure you're ready." Henry replied cheekily to the pair of them. At the answer Harry looks shocked then starts to laugh, whereas Emma is just shock into silence. "Ready for some fairy tales?" she asked coming out of her shock. Seriously offended Henry says "They're not fairy tales. There true. Every story in this book actually happened."

Emma not believing him says "Of course they did." But Harry is looking at the book from over Henry's shoulder in silent wonder, believing the little boy. Henry seeing Harry's face grinned at him then orders Emma "Use your super power, see if I'm lying." Emma looking at Henry sees no lie in his eyes but still thinks that he just believes they are real like any child did at that age. "Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." She says trying to make herself believe it isn't true. Harry and Henry look at her with disbelief of their faces "that's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone." Harry wondering where the conversation was going asked "why is that?" Henry replying to Harry says "Because she's in this book." Emma still not believing says "OH, kid, you've got problems." Henry not getting her meaning, while Harrys glares and Emma for her careless answer, replies "Yup, and you're gonna fix them." Emma just gives a glance to both Henry and Harry without saying a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enchanted Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A guard is explaining to Snow White and the Prince, who can't be seen due to the long dark clocks , what to do what to do when the get to the occupants cell that they wish to speak too." When we reach the cell, stay out of the light. And whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you. Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you." _

_Then an evil man like creature then climbs down the cell doors to face the people and says "No, you don't. They do. Snow White and Prince Charming!" then he starts to giggle to himself. "You insult me. Step into the light and take of those ridiculous robes." Doing what he has asked Snow and Charming take of their cloaks and allow Rumplestiltskin to see their faces. "Ahh, that's much better. We've come to ask you about…" angrily shouting at the Prince Rumplestiltskin shouts "Yes, yes! I know why you're here. You want to know about the Queen's threat." Snow wanting answers shouts _

"_Tell us what you know!" "Tense, aren't we? Fear not for I can ease your mind but it's gonna cost you something in return." Charming thinking it would be something like his freedom says "No. this is a waste of time." But being the worried mother to be Snow doesn't listen and asks "What do you want?" Thinking about what he wants Rumplestiltskin says "The name of your unborn child?" Snow and the Prince both shout their answers but there are different. Charming's answer is "Absolutely not!" due to him protecting his family, whereas Snows is "Deal!" wanting to know what is going to happen to protect everyone she cares about. "What do you know?"_

_Smiling evilly at the pair of them Rumplestiltskin replies "The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. The time will stop and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! No more happy endings." Snow dreading what will happen asks "What can we do?" "We can't do anything." "Who can?" "That little thing growing inside your belly." As he says this he goes to touch Snow and Charming slaps his hand away and says "Next time, I cut it off. Carrying on here he left off but glaring at Charming Rumplestiltskin says "The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its 28__Th__ birthday, the child will return but not alone the child would have found help as well, the child will find you and the final battle will begin!" he finishes laughing evilly to the couple. Charming wanting to get away for Rumplestiltskin says "I've heard enough, we're leaving."_

_Angry that the couple have no yet heeded their side of the deal shouts "Hey, no! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal! I need her name! I want her name!" Confused at 'her' the Prince says "Hey? It's a boy." Realising that he wasn't getting anywhere with Charming Rumplestiltskin says "Missy! Missy! You know I'm right. Tell me. What's her name?" Snow turning to face Rumplestiltskin says "Emma, Her name is Emma._

_Glad that he got the baby's name and that the deal was complete he says "Emma."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storybrooke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Emma think about what was going on now drives into the Town Storybrooke in the pouring rain, normally if she was driving anywhere she would be chatting with Harry but he was a sleeping the back of the car and she was completely confident with talking to the 'son.'

As she got into town she slaps Harry's legs to wake him up and she asks Henry who was giggling at Harry's face "Okay, kid. How about an address?" "44, Not-Telling-You Street." Was his reply, now usually Harry would have been laughing his head off by now but due to him being rudely woken up he has realised what was said. Emma not being please with the answer slams on the break and makes the car stop harshly and Harry to tumble of the back seats, because he had undone his seat belt to sit up "oomph" Emma then gets out of the car slams the door shut and says to Henry who has gotten out as well "Look, it's been a long night, and it's almost…" she stops here to look at Harry who has gotten out of the car and he looks to the clocks and unsurely says, "8:15,what?" "That clock hasn't moved my whole life." Henry says answering the question and Harry nods in thanks to him "Time is frozen here." Emma not quite knowing if he means literally or if it was a continuation from the fairy tales askes "Excuse me?" "The Evil Queen did it with her curse." Was her reply "She sent everyone from the enchanted forest here?"

Harry not sure if he heard right asks "Hang on. An evil queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here?" "Yeah, and now they're trapped." Was the answer, Emma still not believing says in an almost sarcastic way "Frozen in time? Stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?" "It's true." "Then why doesn't everybody just leave?"

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen." Was the answer that Henry said to the pair. As they were about to comment "Henry?" Was shouted from behind Henry. Turning round Henry see a Dalmatian dog and its owner walking over to them" Henry what are you doing here? Is everything all right?" the man asks. Henry says "I'm fine, Archie." while stroking the dog. Archie asks "Who are these two?" Harry was about to step forward and reply when Emma again interrupts and says "Just someone trying to give him a ride home." But henry says" She's my mum, Archie and this is her best friend." "Oh, I see,"

Harry seeing that Emma was at a loss at what to say he asks "You know where he lives?" "Yeah, sure. Just right up on Mifflin Street. The mayor's house is the biggest on the block." Emma looks down at Henry and says "You're the mayor's kid?" in a tone Harry new all too well and when he heard it he flinched a bit and put his hand on Henry's shoulder. At the tome and question Henry says "Maybe."

Archie then asked "Where were you today, Henry? 'Cause you missed our session." Henry thinking of an excuse as to why he missed the session he says "I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip." Sighing Archie crouched down and said "Henry, what did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything." Emma a little freaked out says "Okay, well, we really should be getting him home." Archie says "Yeah. Sure. Well, listen you two have a good night and you be good, Henry." Then Archie carries on walking his dog down the street.

So that your shrink?" Emma asks to Henry, making Harry poke her side for the harsh question. "I'm not crazy" Harry says soothingly "she didn't say that." "Emma takes over when she sees that /harry is struggling what to say "Just…He doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you." Henry then interrupts and says" he's the one who needs help. Because he doesn't know." "That he's a fairy tale character." Emma clarifies "None of them do. They don't remember who they are." Emma mumbles "Convenient. All Right, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?" Both Harry and Henry say "Jiminy Cricket." She gives Harry a weird look and comments to Henry "Right. The lying thing. I thought your nose grew a little bit." "I'm not Pinocchio" Harry says "Of course you're not. Because that would be ridiculous." They all climb back into the car and drive to Henry's house.

A/N: Who should Emma and Harry be with and please review but no flames please and I will be post a poll for who should be with who thanks. The poll will be closed when I have posted the the end of episode 4.


	3. Pilot part 2

Emma Different Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time, the rights belong to JK Rowling and the ABC Studios. The speech will be mostly the same as the programme.

Normal (Storybrook)

_Normal (Enchanted Forest) _

**Normal (Thoughts)**

Pilot Part 2

"_I say we fight." Charming shouts to the council that has been created to stop the Evil Queen's curse from being in action for the rest of eternity. But a cricket dressed as a human says "I think that fighting is a bad idea, giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything." But the Prince snapped at the cricket "And how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse." The white bearded dwarf tries to calm the situation down "Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?" To stop any doubt Charming says "I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something. _

"_There's no point" Snow says sadly because she believes what Rumplestiltskin said to her and is sad that she won't see her child grow. "the future is written." With conviction the Prince says "No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose." Looking tired Snow says "Maybe it can" "No .No. Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child. She will be the saviour." He says as he crouches down in front of Snow. Then all of a sudden a BANG! Rang threw the room, everyone jumps and turns to the sound. They see a tree stump being dragged through the hallway by a group of guards. "What the hell is this?" A blue fairy flies towards the council and says "Our only hope of saving that child." The angry dwarf says "A tree? Our fate rests on a tree?" in angry confusion. "Let's get back to the fighting thing." The blue fairy continues "The tree is enchanted, is fashioned into a vessel, it can ward of any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?" Geppetto says happily to the council "Me and my boy, we can do it." As he says this he places his hand on a little boy's head, which is playing with a piece of wood." The fairy then turns to the couple and says "This will work." Snow grabs hold of Charming's hand at this statement. "We all must have faith." Everyone looks happily to each other. "There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful. But all power has its limits, and this tree can protect only one. A look of shock passes through everyone._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storybrooke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

At a massive white mansion Harry, Henry and Emma walk to the gate to take Henry home. As Harry opened the gate, Henry says "Please don't take me back there." Emma says to him "I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you." As Henry passes him, Harry murmurs "Sorry kiddo." "I don't have parents, just a mom, and she's evil." "Evil? That's a bit extreme, is it?" Emma asks. "She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to." Harry from past experience says "Kid, I'm sure that's not true."

Just as this was said the door to the mansion open and a smartly dressed, frantic woman rushes out and shouts "Henry! Henry!" As she reaches him she hugs him tightly to her. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" she asked these questions looking between Emma, Harry, and Henry.

Henry angry from what has happened shouts "I found my real mom." After this the woman looks at Emma in disbelief and total blanks Harry, who looks miffed because of this. A man had followed the frantic woman and he looked at where Henry had run, then back to the three of them. Emma was asked by the woman "You're Henry's birth mother?" then she looks at Harry "And birth father?" Emma just says "Hi" as Harry says "Hello, but I'm not his father."

The man trying to get out of the awkward situation and says "I'll just go and check on the lad, make sure he's all right," and then he walks back into the house. Leave Harry to deal with the two women's stare off. Pulling herself round a bit the woman asked "How would the pair of you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" Harry says "Got anything stronger? 'Cause this one will need it."

The woman walks into carrying three glasses and then pours drink into all of them as Emma asks "how did he find me?" The answer she got was "No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. The records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact." Emma said says "You were told right." At this harry puts his arm round Emma shoulder in comfort. "And the father?" The woman asks again looking a Harry. "There was one." Emma says. Looking away from Harry the woman asks "Do I need to be worried about him?" At this Harry growls out "No. He doesn't even know." The woman walks over to the pair of them and says "Do I need to be worried about you ?" At this Harry is starting to get a funny feeling in his gut about the woman in front of him. "Or you mister?" "Potter, Harry Potter" "Mr Potter?" "Absolutely not."

The man that went to check on Henry is now back and is explaining what is the matter with Henry "Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine." "Thank you, Sheriff." He nods to both Harry and Emma with a weird look on his face at the both of them.

"I'm sorry that he dragged you out of your lives. I really don't know what's gotten into him." Emma reassures the Mayor by saying "Kid's having a rough time. It happens." "You have to understand, ever since I Became mayor, balancing things has been tricky." While they were talking the three of them have been talking they have going into the Mayors study. "You have a job, I assume?" "Yeah, we keep busy." "Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom or father in your case Mr Potter. So I push for order. Am I Strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil. Do you?"

"I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing." Emma says while Harry mental face palms at Emma as see reaches for her drink. "What fairy tale thing?" Emma digging herself into a bigger hole says "You know his book, how he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket."

"I'm sorry; I really have no idea what you're talking about." Harry talks over now and says "You know what; it's none of our business. He's your kid. And we really should be heading back." "Of course" the mayor says standing up to let them out of the study and out of the door.

Walking down the path Harry gives Emma a sideway hug and then looks up to the window and sees Henry, he waves at him and turns round, just as Emma turns round to see Henry looking out of the widow before he turns away. After he has left the window both of them get into the car and Emma drives off seemingly to leave Storybrooke.

As they are driving along Harry looks to the back seat after hearing a bump and starts chuckling as he reached back. "What?" Emma asked and Harry shows her Henry's book and says "Sneaky Bastard." "Emma! Look Out!" Harry shouts as he sees a wolf stood in the middle of the road. Emma turns and sees it and she swerves around to miss it, but in doing so she lost control and the car crashing into the sign that they passed on the way in and it said 'Welcome to Storybrooke.' Harry and Emma are both knock out from their heads impacting the windows. The wolf looks to the car and howls into the night. Henry's book has fell of Harrys lap and was open the wind was blowing open the pages of the book, the page it lands on shows a picture of Geppetto, the carpenter working on a tree stump.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enchanted Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Geppetto is in a workshop and he is seeing if the door that he has craved previously will fit the tree stump which has been craved hollow. Walking over to a work desk he passed a little boy who is sanding down the other door, however the boy stops to pick up a tool that Geppetto will need to finish the door. In thanks Geppetto affectionately rubs his hand on the boys head. As they are doing this Snow and charming are in there room arguing over if Snow will go into the enchanted tree or not._

"_I don't want to do this." "It has to be you." Snow not wanted to be without him says "I'm not leaving you." Rushing to her side he hugs her and says "It's the only way. You'll go in there and you'll be safe from the curse." Snow reminds Charming of what Rumplestiltskin said, "He said it would be on her 28__TH__ birthday." Charming determined for Snow to goes says "What's 28 year when you have eternal love? I got faith. You'll save me as I did you." Crying and reaching up Snow grabs Charming's face and gives him a sweet, loving kiss, which started to get passionate as she throws her are around his neck, but she sharply pulls away with a pained look on her face. _

"_What is it?" Charming asked worried at the sudden change in her. Grabbing he stomach she says "Baby. She's coming." But she said this in a pained voice. As this was said the angry dwarf is seen on the top of a tower on lookout duty for any sign of the dreaded curse which they know is coming. Taking a quick swig of Whiskey, the dwarf looks back out over the forest and sees something in which gets him to look down at a sleeping dwarf and he kicks his foot says "Wake up" then he shouts it "Wake up" after the dwarf is stood up he says "Look!" while not taking his eyes away from the edge of the forest. Looking at what he was looking at the other dwarf see what has got the other agitated._

_A mysterious, magical, threatening cloud came looming over the horizon, scaring the wildlife that lives there to abandon their homes trying to find shelter against it. The dwarf spurred into actions runs to the bell stationed on the tower shouting "The curse! Its here!" while ringing the bell._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storybrooke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Emma hearing whistling opens her eyes and see that she is in cell on the bed in it .Looking across she see an angry, drunk looking man staring at her whistling, he says "What are you looking at sister?" as she is sitting up an old man from the other side of the cells says "Hey, Leroy, manners, we have guests. So you are Henry's mother? And is he his father?" he asked Emma while nodding to Harry who is still passed out on the floor of Emma's cell. "How lovely for him to have you back in his life." "Actually, I was just dropping him off and Harry isn't his father." "Don't blame you. They're all brats. Who needs them?" Leroy says to her, while glancing at Harry.

The old man in turn says "Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years, but he was not meant to be." Leroy sarcastically says "Well, cry me a river." After he said this the Sheriff walks in with keys in his hand and says "Leroy, if I'm gonna let you out, you need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble." He says while opening Leroy's cell.

Emma sticking her head into the cell bars says "Seriously?" turning to face her; the sheriff says "Regina's drinks, a little stronger than we thought." "I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road, Harry saw it first and warned me. A wolf right and this is the man that is still unconscious." But as he said this a groan was heard from behind Emma as Harry stood cursing under his breath "stupid wolves running out in to the road, and at the Emma threw a look to the sheriff as she walked to Harry and helped him stand and to lean on the cell bars. As this happened The Mayors voice was heard from the door to the office. "Graham? Henry's run away again. We have to… what are they doing here?" she says after sing the pair in the cell and walks towards them. "Do you know where he is?" Harry moodily replied "Lady, we haven't seen him since I dropped him at you house. And this is a pretty good alibi." "He wasn't in his room this morning." Emma asked "Did you ask his friends?" "He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner." Was the reply and Harry smirks and whispers "and I wonder who he got that off." Emma in response stands on his foot "Ouch!" Harry says glaring at Emma. Harry not believing Regina says "Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them. And you know this how?" "Finding people is what we do. Here's an idea. How about you guys ley us out, and we'll help you find him?"

Emma sat at Henry's computer is checking his emails, while Harry looking around the mansion for any clues, without and one around his Harry draws his Holly and Phoenix feather wand and cased a point-me charm to look for Henry and once he knows where he is he goes up to where everyone else is. "Smart kid, Cleared his inbox. I'm smart, too. A little hard disc recovery utility I like to use. Just as she said this Harry walking in saying "No trace the kids real smart." The sheriff says "I'm a bit more old-fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement. Knocking on doors, that sort of thing."

"That's Harry's expertise. You're on salary. We get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get because of him." Emma said nodding her head to Harry, who mockingly saluted Emma. "There's a receipt for a website. . it's expensive. He has a credit card?" at the question Regina answers "He's 10." Harry reading over Emma shoulder says "Well, he used one. Emma pulls up a transaction record. 'Mary Margaret Blanchard.' Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" He says looking at Graham and Regina who replied "Henry's teacher."

In a class full of young children a beautiful woman, with short black, carrying a blue bird gently saying to the class, "As we build our bird houses, remember, what you're making is a home, not a cage. A bird is free and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures." After saying this she was at an open window and released the bird which flew to a blue birdhouse just outside the window. "If you love them and they love you, they will always find you." Then the school bell rings signalling break time for the students. "We'll pick this up after recess. No running. Why, thank you." She says while receiving a pear of a girl.

Regina not caring for the children shoves past them in a rush to get to the teacher. "Ms Mills? What are you doing here?" "Where is my son?" "Henry? I assumed he was home sick with you." "Do you think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" "I'm sorry, who are you two?" she asked to Harry and Emma who walking into the class room after Regina did and the class has left. "I'm his… I'm his…" "The woman who gave him up for adoption." Regina interrupted and Harry miffed that she interrupted Emma says "I'm Harry Emma's best friend." While nodding his head to Emma.

Mary Margaret sighs and starts to look into her bag. Emma says to her "You don't know anything about this, do you?" "No, unfortunately not. Clever boy." Mary Margaret sighs when looking in her purse. "I should never have given him that book." Angry Regina shouts "What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" "Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know. Henry is a special boy. So smart. So creative. And, as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it." "What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time." She turns around and storms out of the room knocking a pile of books to the floor. "Have a nice trip back to Boston." She says to Emma and Harry, who both look at her in confusion and walk to help Mary Margaret pick the books up off the floor.

Emma shocked that Regina was acting like this said to Mary Margaret, "sorry, to bother you." "No, it's…" Mary Margaret said but paused to look an Emma "it's okay, I fear is partially my fault." She continued still gibe Emma weird looks. Emma not seeing the looks asks "How's a book supposed to help?" this is where Harry steps in and says "What do you think stories are for? These stories, the classics, there's a reason everyone knows them. They're a way for us to deal with our world." As he is saying this Mary Margaret has an impressed look on her face nodding to his words and being a gentleman Harry picks up the books and places them on the side as he continues with his speech. "A world that doesn't always make sense." Mary Margaret then began to say "Exactly and Henry hasn't had the easiest life." Emma still not impressed with Regina says "Yeah, she kind of a hard- ass." As the walk out of the classroom and into the corridor "No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face 'Why would anyone give me away?'" At this the three of them pause, Harry with a wince on his face, Emma a shocked, sad look on her face and Mary Margaret with an apologetic look. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry, I didn't mean in any way to judge you." "I's okay." Was the miserable reply "I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing." Harry seeing the look on Mary Margaret's face says "You know where he is, don't you?" Cryptically Mary Margaret replies "You might want to check his castle. At this knowledge Harry smirks **'Just as I thought,'** while nodding in thanks to Mary Margaret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enchanted Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A scream of immense pain rings threw the panic ridden castle, as Snow and Charming's baby is on the way. Charming's trying to help his wife holds her comfortingly, as she continues to scream. But they are unaware of the Army that is coming towards the castle, they only know of the curse which is nearly upon them._

"_I can't have this baby now!" Snow shouts exhaustedly, worried for his family Charming say "Doc, do something," to the white bearded dwarf, who is dabbing a wet cloth on snows head. "It's gonna be okay. The wardrobe's almost finished. Just hold on." Charming says soothingly to Snow._

_But the Queens Army draws closer to the castle and in turn the curse does as well. As Snow continues to scream Geppetto comes running into the master bedroom saying "It's ready." Charming happily goes to lift Snow out of the bed to put her in the wardrobe when Doc hurriedly says "It's too late. We can't move her. Push." And then a sound normally wanted as heard threw a baby's cry, but at this time of panic it was only dreaded. _

_As if hearing the baby's cry for outside the castle the Evil Queen looks out of her carriage window, with her Army and curse following loyal behind. A beautiful baby girl wrapped in a white knitted blanket with purple ribbon and the name Emma on was loudly crying in the arms of her parents, who both look happily down at her and each other._

_Until Snow has a look of realisation on her face. "The wardrobe. It only takes one." As this was said shouts of paid where heard threw the castle as Regina's Army stormed through the castle. Charming residually says "Then out plan has failed. At least we're together," while rubbing Snows back softly, while silently weeping for him and his family. "No." Snow says in a last ditched attempt to save her daughter. "You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe." Not wanting to leave her alone Charming says "Are you out of your mind?" "No it's the only way. You have to send her through." "No, you don't know what you're saying." "No, I do." They argued back and forth between them. "We have to believe that she'll come back for us with help. We have to give her best chance."_

_Making his mind up he gave his daughter a kiss to her head and then looks to Snow who says "Goodbye, Emma." While softly kissing her head like he did. Charming takes Emma while kissing Snow and runs to his sword which he draws and give a last look to Snow, how rests back into the bed letting out a heart wrenching cry that her family what just came to be was being ripped apart before her own eyes._

_Two of Regina's soldiers kill two guards as Charming comes up behind the sword and daughter in each arm. As the soldiers spring into action he looks to Emma then moves to meet them. Blocking each sword and bodies he defended both himself and his daughter form the biting steel of the enemies swords. It was harder than normal for him due to Emma in his arm but with the determination to protect he fought on determinedly, while blocking a sword which came inches away from Emma's head. However that moved cost him in return for the other soldier aimed for Emma and to stop the blade, Charming had to lean away from the blade to take the damage to his shoulder holding Emma instead. _

_Then he finished off the soldiers, while holding his injured shoulder in pain before running off to the wardrobe. Kicking the door down he enters the room with the wardrobe in and opens the doors to it. Then he gently placed Emma inside, kissing her head again saying "Find us" and shut and locked the doors. Just as he did this two more soldiers came running in. Weakly fighting them with is uninjured arm he blocked on sword but the other when straight into his side, a fatal the sword was removed Charming collapsed with his head facing the wardrobe, the last thing he sees was the soldiers breaking the lock on the door and opening, only to see it empty. As his eyes were slowly shutting he gives a small smile, glad the Emma got away safely._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storybrooke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

At a wooden castle with a red slide on it Harry and Emma found Henry. Emma walking up the stairs carries Henry's book carefully, as Harry walks next to Henry and pulls himself up to sit next to him. As Emma says "You left this in my car." Harry affectionately ruffles Henry's hair. Henry taking the book doesn't acknowledge either of the he just looks towards the town and turn both Emma and Harry sees that the clock hasn't moved.

Harry says "Still hasn't moved huh?" "I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin." Henry confessed to Emma. "I'm not fighting any battles, kid." Emma says to him gently. Henry determined to change her mind "Yes, you are, you're her because it's your destiny. Yours too Harry. Both of you are going to bring back the happy endings."

Emma finally snapped "Can you cut it with the book crap?" "You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me. I can tell." At this Harry chuckled giving Henry a sideways hug and says "He got you there Emma." Henry continued but this time was leaning against Harry's chest, "You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away." At this both Harry and Emma look down sadly. "You wanted to give me my best chance." Emma nearly crying asks "How do you know that?" "It's that same reason Snow White gave you away." Henry says nearly crying.

"Listen to me, kid, I'm not in any book. I'm a real person like Harry. And I'm no saviour." **'Because I was the one that needed saving' **she thought crying softly while glancing a Harry. "You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me." Harry seeing that both are upset says "Come on, let's go." Getting up Henry says to both adults "Please don't take me back there. Just stay with me for one week. That's all I ask. One week, you'll see I'm not crazy." Seeing him like this has made Harry cave and was ready to stay, just to please Henry who was already working his way into Harry's lonely heart.

Emma not wanting to seem weak says "I have to get you back to your mom." Angry Henry argues back says "You both don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks." Emma says in response "You wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the edge of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system. And I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own kid and sent me back."

At this all three of them were crying and Harry bent down to Henry's level and said "Kiddo, I also had a crappy life, when I was one, my parents were murdered by a madman because they were helping stop he mission to kill everyone. I ended up staying with my aunt and uncle who were cruel they made me sleep under the stairs till I was eleven and I had to do all the house work. My cousin was a bully and I wasn't allowed to have friends until I went to boarding school my parents signed me up for. But when I was there I was meant to be safe but every year I faced the, madman's followers or the man himself. So we know how you feel, we really do." After this Harry was crying that much Henry hugged him and Emma placed her hands on his shoulder.

After calming down a bit Emma says "Look, you mom is trying her best. We know it's hard. And we know sometimes you think that she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you." Henry trying to make Emma see says "Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway. That's just where you came through." "What?" "The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse, like Harry's parents did for him and the madman."

At this Harry looked hocked at Henry for figuring that out when he didn't say anything about it. Emma shocked at his stubbornness says "Sure they were. Come on, Henry." Then all three of them walked away for the castle with Henry in the middle how later grabbed Emma hands and gave Harry his book so he could also hold his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enchanted Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_With great difficulty Snow half walked half pulled herself to the room which lay the wardrobe, passing the dead soldiers and guards on her way. And at the sight of her dead husband says " . No." over and over again while walking towards his body, before falling to the ground shaking him, trying to bring him round._

"_Please. Please come back to me." When there was no response she was about to give up when a thought crossed her mind. She leans down to kissing hoping that true loves kiss would save him from his wounds. However when they kiss doesn't work she tries again becoming more and more desperate._

_Then footsteps echo in the room as the Queen strolls in "Oh don't worry, a few moments you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him." At the word 'loved' she sneered to the pair on the ground. "Why did you do this?" a grieving, exhausted Snow says to the Queen. Snows answer was "Because this is my happy ending. The child?" the Queen asks the soldiers who killed Charming " was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found." Angry the queen asks Snow "Where is she?" But a happy Snow says to herself out loud "She got away" then to the Queen "You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always wins." "We'll see about that."_

_The Queen starts to laugh and looks up to the top of the ceiling, Snow looking up as well see cracks form in the celling, then the ceiling gave way to a tornado like force revelling the curse was upon them now. Still laughing the Queen looks around the room, hair and dress swirling in the curse's wind, arms open wide. "Where are we going?" Snow asks fearfully. As the curse destroys the castle the Queen says "Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine." And then the curse finally consumes them._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storybrooke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Regina answered the door after Harry rang the doorbell. And when the door began to open he walked back to Emma as Henry ran into the house. "Thank you." Regina said to the pair after watching her son go into the house. "No problem." Emma said. Regina says "He seems to have taken quite a shine to you both." Emma laughing says in response "You know what's kind of crazy? Yesterday was my birthday. And when I blew out the candle on the cupcakes that Harry bought me, I actually made a wish. That me and Harry didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then Henry showed up."

Regina not impressed with Emma says "I hope there's no misunderstanding here." Harry not liking the tone says "I'm sorry?" "Do not mistake all this as an invitation back into his life or one to be introduced into it." Both Harry and Emma say "Ohh," as Regina continues "Ms Swan, you made a decision 10 years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been… Well, who knows what you've been doing?" at this she sneers at Harry, who glares back in return. "I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, and endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he's my son." Emma starts to say "I was not…"

But Regina says "No! You don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away." At this Harry was getting more and angrier at the woman in front of him. "Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You both have no legal right to Henry. And you're gonna be held you that. So I suggest you get in your car, and you both leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Good bye, Ms Swan, Mr Potter."

As Regina walks away Emma says "Do you love him?" Not believing the question Regina turns and says "Excuse me?" Harry not wanting Emma in the face of Regina again says "Henry. Do you love him?" "Of course I love him." And with that Regina slams the door shut in Emma and Harry's face.

As they are walking back to the car Harry says "I don't know about you but I want to stay," with a wicked grin on his face and at this Emma smirks and nods because she knows what he is thinking. However at the same time Henry is lying on his bed when Regina takes his book and storms downstairs to her mirror in her study and then looks down at the book in her arms.

Mary Margaret is walking down a ward in the hospital with a trolley full of flowers and places them on the patient's tables. A sick patient in thanks grabs hold of her hand. Smiling down at him she gives it a squeeze then walks away to give others the flowers. She then walks into a room at the end of the ward, were a single patient is by himself on life-support machines. She places flowers down on the table the same as the others. Then she walks back out of the room without looking back.

Henry sad looks out of his bedroom's window into the town staring at the city clock that still hasn't moved. Walking towards a building Harry bumps his shoulder into Emma's and smiles. The building that they were walking to was the bed and breakfast called Granny's.

Walking in they say an older woman arguing with a beautiful young woman. "You're out all night, and now you're going out again." "I should have moved to Boston." "I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep you way down the Eastern Seaboard." At that comment Harry had to force himself not to laugh out loud. Emma nudging Harry says "Excuse me." And once the woman turned round said "We'd like two rooms." The younger woman walks back into the room and stares at Harry who smirks at her. "Really?" the older woman asks to the pair of them. "Would you like a forest view or a square view? A room for both of you together? Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as rent is due, I'll waive it." The younger woman crosses her arms as she stares at the pair, but she licks her lips at Harry as he says "Square's fine, but can you make it two rooms." Slamming the register down she says "Now, what's the names? And are you sure you two don't want to share." Harry says "we're not together so two room please; the names are Swan, Emma Swan and Potter, Harry Potter."

Once Harry finished saying their names a new voice says "Emma. What a lovely name." Turning round both of them see a middle aged man stood behind them. "Thanks" Emma says not seeing anything out of the ordinary, but Harry just stares at the man getting a weird vibe from him.

The old woman opens a draw and pulls out a roll of money and hands it to the man says fearfully "It's all here." The man seeing this says hurriedly "Yes, Yes of course it is, dear. Thank you. You two enjoy you stay Emma, Harry." Both of them raise their eyebrows and the man as he walk out of the building.

Emma says "Who's that?" the younger woman says "Mr Gold. He owns this place." "The inn?" "No" "The town" both woman say to Emma and Harry. Snapping back into business mode the older one says "So, how long will you two be with us?" Emma says "A week, just a week." Happy to get business the woman says "Great." While reaching for two room keys. As she passed them both to Harry she says "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Henry who still is looking out of his bedroom window happily notices that the town clock has started to tick again and realises that both Harry and Emma are stay even if it is just for a little while.

A/N: Who should Emma and Harry be with and please review but no flames please and I will be post a poll for who should be with who thanks. The poll will be closed when I have posted the end of episode 4.


	4. The thing you love most part 1

Emma Different Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time, the rights belong to JK Rowling and the ABC Studios. The speech will be mostly the same as the programme.

The Thing You Love Most

The next day Mary Margaret was eating her breakfast cereal, looking out her living room window. She was expecting to see the same thing that she has done for years, the town clock to be saying 8:15. But she was shocked to see the clock saying 7:49 in the morning.

At the same time Harry and Emma wake you suddenly in Granny's bed and breakfast, looking round the both remembered what happened the day before. Emma getting out if the bed walks to the window and looks out into the town Square and she she's the Sheriff's car drive past Archie who was again walking his dog. She also sees Mr Gold taking a stroll as well.

As this was happening the younger woman who was arguing with Granny is placing the diner's open sign out into the street, as Granny passes her with a bag full of groceries the woman gives a sickly sweet, fake grim to her.

Henry happy that time has begun to move again happily starts to get ready for school. But Regina was reading the book; henry was given by Mary Margaret. As she turns to the last pages in the book she sees a picture of a sword being thrown to a woman dressed in a black dress, who was stood in the middle of a crowd. As she turned the page she sees that the last three pages have been ripped out of the book. In anger Regina flicks threw the bit of the pages that was left behind, and then she slams the book shut.

Walking up to Henry's she opens the door to see him nearly ready to go to school. Opening the book behind Henry she asks, "The missing pages. Where are they?" as Henry was putting was pitting his tie on in his mirror. Turning round Henry says to his mother, "It's an old book. Stuff's missing. What do you care?" "I care because you think I'm some Evil Queen. And that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother."

"No, you're not." Henry said gather in his stuff together. "Well then who is? That woman you brought here with that man?" as Henry looked up at her Regina continued "I don't like what they or this book are doing to you. Thankfully, they are no longer an issue." Henry is no longer looking at his mother, who says "What?" but her answer one she never expected to hear was, the town clock chiming. Henry seeing Regina now otherwise occupied ran with his backpack out of his room and out of the door.

Regina walked underneath the clock and stared up at like in disbelief, because the clock has never once moved. Archie who was finishing his walk steps up beside Regina and looks to see what she is looking at. "Hey, how about that? Guess those rusty old innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?" Archie laughed, Regina was about to snap at Archie she sees Emma's yellow beetle parked by the side of the road. "Yes. How about that, indeed."

There was a knock at a mahogany, opening the door shows Emma's face. Opening the door wider it reveals Regina carry a woven basket full of ruby red apples. Harry who was sat on Emma's bed stands up and walks behind Emma after seeing who was at the door.

"Did you know the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and most hardly of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as 40 below and keep growing. It can weather any storm." Harry and Emma both have be willed looks on their faces at the random conversation. "I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." She says offering one of the apples to Harry, who gently yet cautiously took it from her, "Thanks."

Regina moves to pass the rest of the apples to Emma saying, "I'm sure you'll both enjoy them on your drive home." But Emma says while not reaching for the apples "Actually, we're going to stay for a while." Determined Regina says "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you two confusing him." Harry already feed up with Regina says "All due respect, Madame Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me and Emma twice in the last 12 hours makes us want to stay all the more." Regina looking also most directly through Harry says "Since when were apples a threat?" "We can both read between the lines. Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's okay." Emma says to Regina who turned to look at her.

"He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of." Harry looked sharply at Regina and said "What does that mean?" Leaning closer to Harry, so close that he could smell her perfume, Regina clarifies "It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Mr Potter Miss Swan, only one of here knows what's best for Henry." Emma worried about her son says "Yeah. I'm starting to think you're right about that, but its two people her not one." At this Harry smirks and chuckles to himself quietly.

Regina not at all impressed says "It's time for you two to go." "Or what?" Harry questions stepping a bit in front of Emma, but closer to Regina. "Don't underestimate me, Miss Swam Mr Potter. Both of you have no idea what I'm capable of."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enchanted Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Evil Queens vows to the newlywed couple "I shall destroy your happiness. If it is the last thing I do." Storming out of the Room the Queen hears a shout behind her and sees a sword flying towards her. To get out of the Swords path and the castle she is in, she transforms herself into a dark black mist which disappears, taking the sword with it._

_The mist then reappears into a dark stone room and out of the mist flies the sword that was meant for the Queen. The sword only stops once it is blade is lodged half way into the stone. The mist then turns back into the Evil Queen who walks further into the room silently plotting against Snow. As she flings her long midnight hair over her other should an aged butler calmly walks up to the Queen and asks "Would you like something to drink?" _

_Stopping in front of the man the Queen snaps "Do I look like I need a drink?" But the butler seems immune to the attitude and bite behind the comment, which could only come from it being constantly used towards him, merely says "I was only trying to help."_

_As he lifts the drink up to her she realises what she said and gently says "Thank you," to him as she takes it. The Queen then turns to face a mirror which has a ghost like face in it which says "Now that was an awfully big threat. Destroy everyone's happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?" the mirror asks as the Queen what's over to it._

_Just before she takes a drink the Queen replies "The Dark Curse." At the answer the mirrors face falls and the butler walks up to the Queen asking "Are you sure, Your Majesty?" The mirror says "You said you would never use it," in a scared voice. The butler reminds the Queen of what happened to the curse, "You made a deal when you gave away that curse." The mirror continued "You traded it away" The butler again "She won't be happy to see you." _

"_Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine?" The Queen snapped silencing both the mirror and butler, who had a shocked look on his face. The Queen says "Prepare the carriage," she ordered. "We're going to the Forbidden Fortress," after she ordered this she walked off._

_In dangerous, snowy terrain a horse drawn carriage with guards souring it heading towards a creepy looking castle. Inside a blond woman with a staff asked the Queen "How are you dear?" as she walked to sit down new to a little black unicorn. "I'm doing fine." was Regina reply as she was sat down looking into the fire._

"_Are you? If it were me, I'd be simply tortured, watching that flake of Snow so happy. Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married before she ruined it all?" The Queen pulled a face and the blond woman says "Yes, you were." Turning the conversation on the Blond, the Queen says "Yes, it was about the same age you were when that Sleeping Beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent."_

_Not pleased with the conversation at all Maleficent says "I soldiered on. As you will, too. Hopefully." The Queen who has had enough shouts "Enough games. You know why I'm here. I need my curse back." "It's not yours any more. A deals a deal. I traded you my sleeping curse," Maleficent argued. But due to Maleficent's answer the Queen snapped "Which failed. Undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what's mine." _

_Not believing what the Evil Queen wanted, Maleficent asked "The Dark Curse? Really? You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead. Have you considered a pet? They can be quite comforting." She says stroking the unicorn's head gently. "The only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering." The Queen sneered._

_Like all women do when they are together Maleficent says "Well, it's her wedding night, I doubt she's suffering right now," mocking the Queen. The Queen leans towards Maleficent and says "I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff," eyes fixed on Maleficent's dragon headed staff. "Hidden for the good of all, old friend," Maleficent counters while moving the orb closer to her body. "Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively moral. Who did give it to you?" Maleficent asked as the Queen huffed._

_Standing and moving towards the fire the Queen says "Where I got it is none of your concern," sharply the Queen turns to face Maleficent and orders "Hand it back." Not wanting to fight Maleficent says "Must we do this?" Turning her head to the side the Queen says "Alas we must." Raising her hand The Queen summons the fire into her hand as Maleficent runs behind her chair jumping to get further away, from the Queen. As Maleficent jumps the Queen flings her hand towards her and the fire that has in her hand is fired like a canon towards Maleficent. Who suddenly turns after landing from her jump, staff raised to creating an invisible shield that blocks the fire._

_Slowly spinning the Queen wiggles her fingers which summons all of the weapons in the room to fly behind her. The when they are all their she lifts her hands above her head and the weapons aim themselves in Maleficent's direction, who looks wearily at the weapons aimed at her. However Maleficent isn't the Queen's target, after the weapons are aimed at Maleficent who thinks they will be going after her, the Queen changes their direction to the little unicorn, which neighs sacredly, incidentally causing Maleficent to gasp._

"_No!" Maleficent shouted jumping in front of the unicorn creating the same shield. However this was all in the Queens plan as she looked to the ceiling causing the chandelier to collapse and wraps itself tightly are Maleficent and then the Queen forces Maleficent to crash and become pinned against the wall, staff flying out of her hand towards the Queen._

_After picking up the staff gently the Queen laughs says "Love is weakness, Maleficent. I thought you knew that." Disgusted with herself for being tricked Maleficent says "If you're going to kill, kill me." But the Queen says "Why would I do that? You're my only friend," in a way that suggests they had just been having a petty argument. Trying to appeal to the Queen, Maleficent says "Don't do this. This curse. There are lines even we shouldn't cross." But the Queen ignores her and smashes the glass orb on top of the staff picking up the scroll inside, but Maleficent caries on with the warning. "All power comes with a price. Enacting it will take a terrible toll." _

_As the Queen opens and reads the scroll Maleficent says "It will leave an emptiness inside you. A void you will never be able to fill." Looking up from the scroll she says "So be it." Then she storms out of the castle._

_Later on in a dark, evil looking forest, like the ones only seen in dreadful nightmares, the Evil Queen is stood in forest an unlikely group of people, delivering an incredible speech to inspire darkness, the two soldiers around her and her loyal butler by her side. "Who among us tired of losing? That's why I called you hear. To put an end to our misery." A raging fire is in the middle of the group and the Queen throws different things into it, which are passed to her by her butler._

"_Today we claim victory. And move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win." An ugly old stereotypical witch, who has her eyes sown, shut asks "And we'll be happy?" Wanting followers, the Queen says "I guarantee it. But first I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me." Seeming to want to gain the trust of those she is stood with. But as she continues she shows her real intention…To be feared by them. "Because if you don't there are other ways." As she says this she wiggles her fingers like she did in Maleficent's castle and they cause the surround trees to seemingly come alive and threaten the lives of those there. _

_Panicking those in the group each rip hair out in there hast not to become trapped by the trees. Seeing this, the Queen recalls the trees and says "A wise decision then if a bucket given to her by a soldiers walk around the group gathering the hairs." All that remains is the final ingredient. A prized heart," at this the butler steps forward with a box and opens it to reveal a massive heart which the Queen grabs in the hands. "From my childhood steed. A glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed." At this the Queen throws the heart in to the fire and a mysterious, evil, magical twister, rises dangerous out of the flames. The group apart from the Queen cower away at the curse. The Queen relishing in her impendent victory was studded into silence when the powerful vortex recedes back into the fire. The group silently looks into the idle where the fire was once, when a tiny munchkin type creature starts to mocking laugh at the Queen._

"_Yeah, you really unleashed something there." He says while pointing at the Queen, whom was not impressed and flicked her hand towards him and turns him into stone. Wonder what went wrong storms away from the group._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storybrooke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A stone creature pointing was surrounded by roses in Regina's magnificent garden, which at the centre held an impressive apple full with a mass of ripe juicy looking apples. Regina was at the base of the tree picking them and placing them into her woven basket.

A voice rings out behind Regina saying "The 'Mirror' strikes again" and it belongs to a sharply dressed man proudly holding the 'Storybrook Daily Mirror' Not impressed at all by the man Regina says "You're late" like she was reprimanding a child. Not at all bothered by her response the man says, "Sorry, I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you, it's one of my better hatchet jobs."

Snatching the paper out of the man's hands, Regina says "That's not what I asked for. What do you find out about them?" Regina asked as she looked at the paper not seeing the man's face fall.

Walking in front of her the man says "Well, to tell you truth not much, she spent a lot of time in foster homes, as he was left with his aunt and uncle when his parents died. She got into trouble when she was a kid, he was enrolled into a Scottish Boarding school and he was enrolled but never when to St. Brutus's Institute for Criminal boys, but their details are locked up or sealed pretty tight. Since then, she is clean and after the age of 17 so is he. Both bounced around all over separately until seven years ago where they moved around together. The only thing I really learned was they both don't like to sit still."

Turning towards the house Regina says spitefully "That appears to have changed." Wanting to please Regina the man asks "Did you know she had Henry while she was in Phoenix? How did he end up here in Maine?" walking in front of Regina again. Not wanting to answer the question Regina says "So, if I'm understanding you correctly, you found nothing of value," while waving the paper around. "This means you have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away."

Not wanting to disappoint of to be 'thrown away' Sidney says nervously "I'll keep looking," and he walks away out of Regina's garden. Regina then takes a real look at the picture on the front of the paper, which was a drunk looking Emma holding a passed out Harry in front of a height chart, with the heading 'Strangers destroy historic sign.'

Emma and Harry are both sat eating the diner Harry about to eat the apple Regina gave him and Emma reading the paper. Ruby says to Emma here you go, while leaning in front of Harry who smirk and winked at her moved his sun glasses down his nose revealing s emerald green eyes and winks at the woman, winked back. Emma looking at the cocoa says "Thank you, but I did not order that, did you Harry?" looking at Harry who looks at Emma and negatively shakes his head going to eat the apple again. Ruby says sweetly "Yeah, I know. You have an admirer." At this Harry who has gone into protective mode, puts the apple back down, moves the glasses back up his nose and looks the room unimpressed. Emma who glares at Harry also takes a look round the room and spots Graham, them looks back a Ruby before standing up. She picks up the cocoa steals Harry's apple then walks over to him.

Harry who was swearing under his breath at Emma sees Henry in the corner and smirked standing up and looking back a Ruby nods and walks over to Henry. He ruffled Henry's hair in greeting as he sits in front of him. Henry says "Hi," to Harry putting his hair back in order. Harry seeing this chuckles and says "Hiya, kiddo."

As this was happening Emma had reached Grahams table, who looked up at her and says "Ahh, so you decided to stay? But where your friend?" looking round. Emma looks as well nit seeing Harry shrugs and "Observant. Important for a cop." Glad Emma has stayed he says "It's good news for our tourist business. It's bad for our local signage." Trying to make a funny joke so Emma laughs. Harry who hears this glares at his but is chuckling as well, as Henry give him a weird look not hearing what was said.

Emma not impressed gives a look to Graham who immediately says "It's a joke. Because you ran over our sign," as Emma still gives him an unimpressed look. Emma not really knowing what to do says bluntly "Look. The cocoa was a nice gesture. And I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate, 'cause most people don't, except Harry, but I am not here to flirt. So thank you but no thank you." At this she sets down the cocoa and Harry snorts at her statement.

Looking confused Graham says shaking his head "I didn't send it." At this Harry burst out laughing at Emma's face as Henry says proudly "I did," as he turns round to face her. "I like cinnamon, too." As he stands Emma ask "Don't you have school?" Harry and Henry both says "Duh, I'm/He's ten," as they walk over to her. Emma not happy throws Harry's apple at him, but he catches just in front of his face, thinking **'Seeker skills'** proudly. Henry says "Walk me."

The three of them are walking across the street walking Henry to school. Harry bored of the silence asks Henry while juggling the apple"So what's with you and your mom." Henry says "It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one, identification. I call it Operation Cobra." Emma trying to steal the apple but failing says "Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairy tales." As Emma finally grabs the apple says "Exactly, It' a codename. To throw the queen off the trail." Harry not bothering trying to get the apple back says "So everyone here is a fairy tale character, they just don't know it?" Henry smiling up at him says "That's the curse. Time's been frozen. Until you two got here." At this Emma was about to take a big bite out of her, meaning Harry's, apple. Seeing the apple Henry yells "Hey! Where'd you get that?" Emma looks to the Apple who says "Harry."

When Henry looks at him, Harry says "Your mom." Henry grabs the apple from Emma says "Don't eat that," and throws it behind them. Emma looks behind them and says, "Okay," not sure what to say to it. Getting back on topic Harry says to Henry "All right. What about their pasts?" "They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see." Emma asked "So, for decades people have been walking around in a haze, not ageing, with screwed-up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious?" Henry thinking she believed him says "I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you, you too Harry. Both of you are the only ones who can stop her curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming? And that Harry came along with me." "Oi! You're making me sound like a tag- along." Henry after smirking at Harry says "Yes. And right now we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end the part with you in it Emma." After saying this Harry looks over Emma shoulder after Henry gave the pages to Emma. Both of them see a picture of Charming placing a baby into a wardrobe, but the baby was wrapped in a blanket with the name 'Emma' on it. Henry carrying on says "See? Your mom is Snow White."

Not believing what was given to her, Emma says "Kid," looking at Harry who had a match look on his face. Determined not to give up Henry says "I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story." Emma was about to walk away not seeing Harry nod and wink at Henry, showing he believed in him. Henry glad to have one on board says to Emma "If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are… It would be bad."

As the continue to walk Henry to school, he keeps glancing at Harry's back. Emma seeing this nudges Harry who glances at Henry and smiles. Stopping Harry crouched down in front of Henry took his sunglasses off and put then on him, still smiling Harry asks "Do you want a lift?" at Henrys confused look. Henry shocked at the request shy says "Yes, please." Chuckling Harry turned his back facing Henry, who jumped on his back laughing grabbing hold of Harry's shoulders as he stood.

As Emma and Harry walk in front of Henry's school, Henry takes of Harry's glasses and places them on his head for him, making Harry look up at him. "I gotta go." Henry said as Harry set him down, "But I'll find you both later and we can get started. I knew you both would believe me." Emma shouts back "I never said I did." And Henry smiles and says "Why else would you be here?" At this Mary Margaret turns round to see them both smiling affectionately at Henry's back.

"It's good to see is smile back." Mary Margaret says after walking over to the pair. "We didn't do anything," was Emma's answer. "You both stayed. So, does the Mayor know you both are still here?" Harry says "Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She is not a great people person. How did she get elected?" Shaking her head at him, Mary Margaret says "She's been Mayor as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a lot of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

Harry says "Well, from what I've seen she is evil." At this Emma slaps him on the back of the head and says to Mary Margaret "Who does he think you are?" Looking very embarrassed Mary Margaret says "It's silly." Emma wanting to know says "I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on us." Sighing Mary Margaret replies "Snow White." At this Emma looks at her in disbelief. "Who does he think you two are?" Harry seeing Emma distracted says "We're not in the book. But can I ask you a favour? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where we can find the doctor?"

Archie is sat in his office with the day's paper next to him; he looks up when a knock on his door disturbs him. It was Emma leaning I saying "Hey," as Harry peered over her shoulder. "Emma Swan and Harry Potter. I was just reading about the pair of you. Let me guess. You're both here for help with a little post-traumatic stress? The diagnosis was free, by the way," as Harry scoffs. Emma says "No, I'm here about Henry..." Because Henry is his patient Archie goes to say "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't…"

Harry buts in and says "We know. We're sorry, we just… Just tell Emma something." Emma continues it on saying "This fairy tale obsession. What is causing it? I mean, he thinks everyone is a character in his book. That's crazy." "I hope you don't talk that way in front of him. The word 'crazy' is quite damaging. These stories. They're his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotions so he's translating things the best he can. This is how he communicates. He's using this book to help deal with his problems."

Emma not fully believing Archie says, "But he got the book a month ago. Has he been seeing you longer than that?" Archie looking uncomfortable says "Yes, he has." Harry hearing this says "So it's Regina, isn't it?" Archie says "He mother is a very complicated woman. And over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry closer have only backfired," trying to not blame Regina.

Archie seeing Emma fallen look walks over to his cabinets and pulls out a thick file and passes to an inquisitive look on her face. "Why don't you take a look at the file? You'll see what I mean." Total confused asks "Why are you doing this?" Clarifying why Archie says, "He talks about you both a lot. Both of you are very important to him." Harry standing up says "Thank you," while placing his hand on Emma's left shoulder. As he moves to let them out he asks "Just see that I get it back. Okay?"

"Miss Swam, Mr Potter. For the sake of the boy, be careful how you both handle his belief system. Destroying his imagination would be devastating." Both nod to him and walk away leaving Archie to shut the door. Quickly striding over to the phone Archie picks it up and dials a number. The person on the other end picks up and Archie says "You were right. They were both just here." The person was Regina who asks "Did they take the file?" "Yes" was the reply. "How did you know they were gonna come here?" "Because I'm the one who gave them the idea."

Later on Emma and Harry, who are both in Emma's room, are reading Henry's files when a knock was heard from the door. Getting the both walked over to the door and Emma opened it the saw Graham standing there. "Hey there." Emma said wanting to know what was wrong. Harry says sarcastically, "if you're worried about the 'do not disturb' sign, don't worry, we've left them alone."

Straight to the Graham says "Actually, I'm here about Dr Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you both got into a bit of a row with him earlier." "No," was Emma's blunt reply. "I was shocked, too. Given your shy, delicate sensibilities." At his Harry started laughing and Emma scoffed. "He says you both demanded to see Henry's files and when he refused you both came back and stolen them." Emma says weakly "He gave them to me." "Alas, he's telling a different tale." Was the comment she got back. Harry figuring out what has happened sighed and walked away from the door, discretely taking his wand out of the holder and vanished the files in to his room. Not seeing Graham asks Emma "May I check your room or must I get a search warrant?"

Opening the door further Emma says "Is this what you're looking for?" but she didn't look at the bed. Confused Graham starts to look around and says shocked "Emma there nothing here." "What," was the shocked reply, as she looked at the bed and saw it empty of papers.

Graham seeing Harry stood there says, "May I check your room Mr Potter?" When this was asked Harry nodded walking out of the door, leading the sheriff to his room and unlocked the door. Walking in Graham sees the papers and says "Well, you're very accommodating," while lifting the papers up. "I'm afraid, Mr Potter you're under arrest. Again." Harry not looking shocked says to the sheriff as his handcuffed. "You know Emma and I are being set up, don't you?" "And who my I ask, is setting you up?" As he was lead out Harry saw a distraught Emma as he was being lead to the station and she was about to say something when Harry shuck his head negatively stopping her.

Walking along the path the school Regina hears Mary Margaret saying "carbon dioxide and water synthesise." Clearing her throat Regina interrupts the class and Mary Margaret walks over who asks "May I speak with my son?" Miffed that her class was being interrupted, Mary Margaret askes "We're in the idle of a lesson. Is it important?" At the challenge Regina snaps "Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?"

Walking over to Henry, Regina pulls him away from the class, either not knowing or caring that Mary Margaret was listening. "Henry. Sweetie, I have some bad news. The man who came with that woman you brought here, he's been arrested. He broke into Dr Hopper's office and stole his files. He's a con man and she's probably a con woman. They're trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why they are sticking around. I'm sorry." Henry not believing her says "No, you're not."

Shocked Regina says to him, "I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you. This is going to be good for us. You'll see. Things will be better." The school bell then rings and Henry says "I gotta get back to class," while running away from her.

A/N: Who should Emma and Harry be with and please review but no flames please and I will be post a poll for who should be with who thanks. The poll will be closed when I have posted the end of episode 4.


	5. The thing you love most part 2

Emma Different Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time, the rights belong to JK Rowling and the ABC Studios. The speech will be mostly the same as the programme.

Harry who was again stood in front of the height chart with his hands still handcuffed says "You know the shrink is lying right?" to Graham who was taking his picture to but in a file. "To the right, please. Why would he lie?" asked Graham is sheriff mode. "The mayor put him up to this. She's got to have something on him. He's terrified of her. Like everyone else in this town." Frustrated with everything the Regina has done. Looking confused Graham points and says "To the left. Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame job."

Harry not giving up on wanting answers says "How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?" "She's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything." "Including the police force?" Harrys questions, but before Graham could reply Henry, Mary Margaret and a suspicious Emma walks in. "Hey!" Henry said like it was normal to she Harry arrested.

"Henry? Henry, what are you doing here?" was the Sheriff's response to Henry. But Mary Margaret said instead "His mother told him what happened and he went to see Emma and asked as well." Harry giving a glance that said 'Told you so' to Graham says "Of course she did. Henry, I don't know what she said…" as she stepped towards Henry. But Henry didn't let him finish and interrupts him by saying "You're a genius."

Total thrown off Harry asks "What?" Henry carries on saying "I know what you were both up to. You were gathering Intel. For Operation Cobra." Harry smirks at him and nods as Graham says "I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost." Henry not wanting more people than necessary knowing says, "It's need to know, Sheriff. And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard and Emma are gonna bail him out."

Not believing it Harry asks to Mary Margaret "you are? Why?" When everyone looks at both women Mary Margaret says "I trust you." As henry turns round to face him, Harry truly smiles at him and turns to Graham with his hands out "Well, if you could uncuff me, I have something to do."

Regina is in her office at home, when she hears something that sound like motorbike just outside. Looking up for her paperwork Regina walks towards the sound and finds Harry. In her garden with a chainsaw, destroying her tree. After the branch fell on the round he looked up and smirked at her.

Storming into her garden Regina angrily demands "What the hell are you doing?" Harry throws down the saw and says sarcastically "Picking apples." Getting in his face Regina says "You're out of your mind." Harry had enough playing naïve and stupid says to Regina "No. You are, if you like a shoddy frame job is enough to scare Emma or me off. You're gonna have to do better than that. You come after Emma or me one more time; I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what Emma is capable of, let alone me. Because I've seen things you can only dream of and came out on top, but not only that I know and see who you are, and I know about the curse. Which I must admit, I'm impressed by because I didn't notice it straight away, so for a final warning I'll say don't underestimate me." With this he was towering over Regina with his face inches from her. And whispers all most seductively "Your move" before he walks away out of the garden. Regina in anger and a little scared just glares holes into his back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enchanted Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Evil Queen is staring at the ashes of the fire, the one her dark curse nearly rose out of, in silent thought. Her trusted butler walks up behind her and says "Maybe it's for the best. The forces you're summoning are darker than we can conceive," trying to change her mind. Nastily the Queen says "Oh, now you're trying to protect me?" "It's want I do." The butler says while nodding his head in respect. _

"_I know. You're the only one who does." The Queen says almost sadly. "Helping you is my life." Was the loyal butler's words. Turning to face him the Queen says "Then help me understand why this curse isn't working." Wisely the butler says to her "If you want to know that, then you need to go back to the person who gave it to you in the first place." Not looking happy the Queen turns to look into the horizon. Waking closer the butler continues, "Revenge is a dark and lonely road. Once you go down it there's no heading back. Looking back at the butler she says "What is there for me to head back to?"_

_In a dark cave a tiny grey mouse as nibbling on a ruby red apple, as a dark grey black on scampers past. "It's just us, dearie" says Rumplestiltskin says in his cell, while dancing to the bars "You can show yourself." The black mouse stops then it turns into a black mist and it turns into the Queen who crakes her sore neck to the side. She looks directly at Rumplestiltskin who wiggles his fingers together laughing. As he moves closer to the bars she says "That curse you gave me. It's not working," while dangling the scroll as proof to which._

_Rumplestiltskin ignores the question and says so worried. So, so worried. Like Snow and her lovely new husband." The Queen looks up and says "What?" Now fully at the bars Rumplestiltskin says "They paid me a visit as well. They were very anxious about you and the curse. Walking up to him she asks "What did you tell them?" A nasty shocked look appears on Rumplestiltskin's face as he says "The truth. That nothing can stop the Darkness." The Queen looks pleased until he carries on "Except, of course, their unborn child and someone unknown. You see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken. Their child is the key. Of course the curse has to be enacted first." Finally, asking the question she was there for, the Queen asks "Tell me what I did wrong."_

_True to his nature Rumplestiltskin says "For that, there's a price." Wanting to know the answer the Queen says "What do you want?" "Simple. In this new land, I want comfort. I want a good life." Thinking that he was finished the Queens says "Fine. You'll have an estate. Be rich." But Rumplestiltskin snaps "I wasn't finished. There's more," used to his was the Queen says "There always is with you." Rumplestiltskin then carries on with what he wants "In this new land, should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say. So long as I say please." But after he said this he starts to laugh hysterically. _

_The Queen not pleased with the request says "You do realise that should I succeed you won't remember any of this?" but Rumplestiltskin determined to get the requests says "Oh, well, then, what's the harm?" in a mocking accent. "Deal" was the Queen's final word._

"_What must o do to enact this curse?" Rumplestiltskin evil says while demonstrating with his hands says "You need to sacrifice a heart." Confused the Queen says "I sacrificed my prized steed." But suddenly infuriated Rumplestiltskin moves like lighting and grabs her throat while saying at her, "A horse? This is the curse to end all curses. You think a horse is gonna do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more precious." Hand still on her throat the Queen says quietly "Tell me what will suffice." Smiling evilly he says "The heart of the thing you love most."_

_Angry at the answer she grabbed the hand and tugged it off her throat and snaps "What I loved most died because of Snow White." Mockingly Rumplestiltskin says "Aww is there no one else you truly love? This curse isn't gonna be easy. Vengeance never is dearie. You have to ask yourself a simple question. How far are you willing to go?" _

_At the challenge behind the words, the Queen leans through the bars and says "As far as it takes." Pleased with the answers Rumplestiltskin says "Then please stop wasting everyone's time and just do it. You know what you love. Now go kill it." After this the Queen walks off back out of the dungeon._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storybrooke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Harry and Emma were just about to open their rooms' doors when Granny came up behind them. "Miss Swan? Mr Potter?" turning round they both faced her. "Oh, my, this is terribly awkward. I need to ask the both of you to leave." Emma's face falls and Granny hastily says "I'm afraid we have a 'no felons or accomplice' rule. It turns out it's a city ordinance." Emma not happy says "Let me guess. The Mayor's office just called to remind you." Nodding slightly Granny says "You can both gather your things, but I need to have your room keys back.

Both pass Granny her keys back and collect their stuff and met down in the lobby. As they walked out Emma couldn't keep it in any longer and asks "How did you do it? When Harry looked at her and said "The same way I locate people quickly, Magic." As she was about to interrupt he says "No hear me out, I'm not like cheap trick magicians, my powers are similar to a fairy tale wizard." Emma sighs and says "Not more fairy tale crap." But when why get to her car Emma places her stuff in the car and turns to Harry who was behind her but he isn't carrying his stuff. When he nods to the car Emma turns and sees his stuff already in it and she says "Okay," shocked but leaves it at that.

Regina is in her garden picking up her apples that had fallen of the tree, when Harry wrecked it, and was placing them into her basket. Graham walks into the garden behind and when she hears she semi turns round as says "He destroyed city property. I want him arrested." "Again?" Graham defiantly asks standing there. "What are you waiting for?" she asked. So Graham gave his answer truthfully, "I'm just not convinced arresting him is the right plan. And I'm not talking about your tree. We both know he didn't steal those files and neither did she."

Standing Regina says "Do we?" defending himself he said "They both looked pretty shocked when I levelled the charges against them." Bending back down she says "It's because they doesn't like being caught." The immediate answer was "Or because they were set up and he took the fall for it. And if they were, that means Dr Hooper was lying. And if he's lying that means someone asked him to. Are we really confident that the man's conscience won't eventually get best of him?"

Not impressed with the questions says "I think your schoolboy crush and bromance is clouding your judgement. Remember, I made you sheriff and I can take it away just as easily." She says to his shocked look. Not wanting to lose his job he said "You want me to arrest him again? I will." Glad that she got her way she says "Good." Not finished Graham continues by saying "But he's gonna keeping coming at you, if you go after her and vice versa. And I know you; you're going to keeping coming at the pair. And you will do whatever it takes to get them both out of here and you may succeed."

Offended by the 'may' she snaps "No. I will succeed. He's my son. It's what's best for him." Calmly Graham says "I know that's what you believe, but if this escalates, it seems to me the only one who will get hurt is Henry." At this both of them just look at each other.

Emma and Harry are walking along the street outside Granny's, Emma putting her jumper on, while Harry buttoned up a shirt, look up to Emma's car and they both see a wheel clamp. Harry sighs as Emma's phone rings. Answering it while walking across the road she says "Yeah?" Regina's voice came through the phone saying "Miss Swan, I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but am I right in guessing yours and Mr Potter's resolve to stay is only growing?" Glancing at Harry she says "You have no idea." Regina continues "Well, then, I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to my office? Or walk. Whatever suits you." Just before she hangs up harry says out loud allowing Regina to hear him says "You go Emma I don't think I will be welcome," while smirking, Emma shakes her head at him and hangs up and starts her walk to Regina's.

In Regina's office Emma and Regina both have a glass of apple cider, while Emma is sat down. Regina starts off by saying "I'd like to start by apologising, Miss Swan." Emma hugs her knees to her chest and says slowly, due to her disbelief "What?" Regina sighs and places her cider into the table as says "I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here." "That's right I do." Emma says with conviction. Regina carries on like she wasn't interrupted "And that you're here to take my son from me."

Emma not wanting to be blamed for something in which she doesn't want to do says "Okay. Let's be clear. I have no intention of taking him form anyone." Regina then pathetically says "Then what are you doing here?" Emma replies "I know I'm not a mother. I think that's pretty self-evident. But I did have him. And I can't help it, he got in my head and I want to make sure he's okay. That and if I didn't Harry would kill me. And the more you try to push me and Harry out, the more we want to be here, especially after seeing how troubled he is."

"You think he's troubled?" Regina questioned with a tone hidden in her question, which Emma missed completely, "Well, he's in therapy. And I only got through a couple of pages in his shrink's notes, before you had Harry arrested. But putting that aside, he thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character." Regina interrupts and says "And you don't?" Emma pauses at the question as says "How can I? That poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy."

But after Emma says this Regina's insertions come out when from behind Emma, Henry says "You think I'm crazy?" Turning with a shocked look on her face, Emma says "Henry…" when she sees him with tears in his eyes. But Henry just stares at her and then runs away. Emma rushes to the door to try and catch him but she was too late. But to a smug Regina she demands "How long was he there?" but the vague reply she got was "Long enough."

Slowing trying to keep her temper Emma turns to face Regina and says "You knew he would be here." Regina to prove a point that she knows more about Henry then Emma says "Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely 5:00p.m. So I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did." But as she says this a dark, evil look flashes across her face. "I'm his mother." Emma takes in a deep breath as Regina rests her arms on the chairs arms, practically saying 'you have already lost.' But copying Harry Regina says "Your move."

Emma takes a step closer to her and says "You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?" With one last look to Regina, Emma storms out of the office, leaving Regina to stare at her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enchanted forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Evil Queen is determinedly walking through a dark corridor in her castle, when the ghost like face, pops into a mirrors and says loudly, "What happened?" but when he got no reply he moved from mirror to mirror trying to get an answer, "Did you get your answer.? What's going on? Your Majesty. Your Majesty!"_

_The Queen ignores the face and carry's on walking into a room where the butler was just finishing lighting the candles when he turns to face her. "Did Rumplestiltskin tell you what you needed to know?" As she walks past him she says "Yes." "And?" the butler asks. Stopping the Queen replies "I'm not sure I should say. I'm conflicted. As she walks away from the butler again, he asks "How bad is it? Maybe I can help." _

_As she stops again a conflicted look passes over her face and she confesses, "I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most." After a moments silence he says "Me." Tears start to gather in her eyes as the Queen turns to face the butler. Like a little girl she says "Daddy, I don't know what to." "My Dear. Please. You don't have to do this." The butler says this slowly because he is scared for his life. _

_The Queen snaps "I have to do something," as she again walks past him. But the butler says "Then move past this. I know this may sound self-serving, but you don't need to enact the curse," due to him not wanting to die. The Queen gets into his face and says "But I can't keep living like this. What Snow did to me, what she took from me…It's eating me alive, Daddy." As she says this she grabs her stomach to show what it is doing to her. "Her very existence mocks me .she must be punished." After tis she walks further into the room away form her father._

_Determined to change his daughters mind the butler says wile following "If the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it? Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life". But the Queen snaps like a teenager "But what kind of life? All I've worked for, all I've built will be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I'm nothing." The butler says "Power is seductive. But so is love. You can have that again."_

_Tears freely begin to fall as father and daughter hug each other. The Queen confesses "I just want to be happy." Her father says "You can be. Of this I'm sure. I believe if given the chance, we can find happiness together. But the choice is yours." The Queen sniffs and looks at her butler and says "I think your right. I can be happy." Both smile and the butler gives a sigh of relief which is short lived, because the Queen carries on and says "Just no here." With that she rips out her father's heart without any emotion on her face and he crumples to the ground with a pained look on his face, as his life flashed before his eyes as he quickly dies, killed by his only child. His beloved daughter. _

_As he fell to the ground her mask falls and she says quietly "I'm sorry." And a final tear falls form her eye._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storybrooke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Mary Margret is sat at a desk, in her apartment sowing, when a knock on her doors draws her attention. Getting up for the desk she walks and opens her door to come face to face with Harry, who says "Hey." As she opens the door further Harry continues "I just wanted to say thank you and pay you back the bail money." Mary Margret just stares at Harry as he begins to fidget and calmly says "You look like you need to talk."

Harry sat at Mary Margret's table picks up a mug off hot cocoa and takes a sip and after getting a tastes says "Cinnamon?" at this Mary Margret says "Oh, I'm sorry, I should've asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?" Harry calmingly says "Not at all, Emma got me into it. No, thanks," as Mary Margret offers him a biscuit. Getting back onto the subject at hand Harry says to her, "When you bailed me out, you said that you trusted me. Why?"

Looking down at the table Mary Margret replies "It's strange. Ever since you and Emma arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling like me and Emma have met before. And I know it's crazy. But because she trusts you I feel like I should too." Harry says "Well, we, especially Emma are starting to revaluate our definitions of crazy." Mary Margret says to cheer Harry up "For what it's worth, I think you're innocent." Harr jokingly asks" Of breaking and entering or just in general?" "Whichever makes you feel better." Was the joking reply.

Harry says dejectedly "It doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I think Emma's leaving and I can't leave her alone. Thank you for everything, but Emma thinks it's for the best. If me and Emma stay, Henry's only gonna keep getting hurt." Trying to be the face of reason Mary Margret says "What happens if you both go? I think the very fact that you want leave, be it for Emma or not, is why you have to stay. You both care about him. Who will protect Henry if you two won't?" and that was when Harry's Gryffindor spirit comes racing back into his eyes.

Henry is sat in Archie's office, looking down while holding Archie umbrella. Trying to help Archie says "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You know, that umbrella is kind of my good luck charm. Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?" but he touched a touchy subject and Henry makes it known when he says "I don't think you anyone, "and with that he places the umbrella on the table.

Just as he did the door opened and it revealed a panting Harry and a determined Emma. Archie says while getting up "Miss Swan and Mr Potter, I can explain. The Mayor forced me to …" thinking they were there about the arrest. Nut due to Emma being a woman on a mission she interrupts saying "I know. He knows. Don't worry about it. I…We get it. Henry I'm sorry." At this Harry looks confused as Archie gives him a glass of water.

Henry how wasn't looking at Emma says "I don't want to talk to you." At this Archie says "Miss Swan, Mr Potter if she knew you both were here… "At this Harry and Emma both say "To hell with her," at the same time. This got Henry smiling a little bit as Harry looks and him and smiles. Emma sitting down in Archie abandoned chair says "Henry, there is one simple reason we stayed here. You. We wanted to get to know you." At this Henry says still not looking at Emma "You think I'm crazy."

Harry after hearing this glares at Emma as he sits next to Henry with an arm round his shoulder. "No, she thinks that curse is crazy. And it is. But that doesn't mean that it isn't true." At this she gives a Harry a look which he smirks at. Henry starts to look up but stops himself as Emma continues "It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in. but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. Mainly Harry. So what do I know? Maybe it is true." Henry looks up finally and says "But you told my mom…"

Harry takes over and says "What she needed to hear. What I do know is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking that we are nonbelievers. 'Cause that way, she's not on to us. Isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about?" At this Archie and Henry look happy and Emma is smiling. "Throwing her off the trail?"

That this Henry sits up and looks at the two younger adults saying "Brilliant!" Emma says shaking the pages "I read the pages. And Henry, you were right. They are dangerous. And there's only one way to make sure that she never sees them." Emma gets up and walks up to the fire and throws the pages into it. "Now we have the advantage." Harry and Henry both stand up and Henry hugs Emma around her waist as harry places his hands on their shoulders. But Henry lets go of Emma and hugs Harry as well saying "I knew you both were here to help me." Emma smiling at the pair walks over and runs her hand through Henry's hair saying "That's right, kid. We are."

Henry lets go and looks up at Harry who says "And nothing, not even a curse, is gonna stop that. Or they will have to deal with me." And laughing Henry hugs Emma again, and both are hugged by Harry. Henry suddenly looks up and says "Why's Harry crazy?" this starts all the adults laughing and Harry replies in a posh British accent "It's because I'm British." And Henry falls into hysteric laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enchanted forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A fire raged where in the exact same place as last time. But instead of being with the group, the Queen was alone with just a beautifully decorated box in her hands. Opening the box she bends down slowly and grabs a heart and gently throws it into the fire. The fire picks up and smoke swirls around the fire and it darkens and turns into the mysterious magical cloud that came out of the first fire, but there was a difference. This one didn't stop, it continues to get larger and larger, determined to consume the forest._

_The Queen looks at it almost happily and then stares in the place where the cloud rises from. But as the curse starts to do its work, the Queen walks over ragged stones and pulls out a pure black rose, as she reaches a freshly dug grave with a stone headstone. Placing the rose onto the grave the Queen says "I love you, Daddy." And on the grave it says three words with a picture of a rose. The words were 'HENRY, Beloved Father.'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storybrooke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Henry, Harry and Emma walk out a door into the street, happily and Henry grabs hold of both their hands.

But as they are doing this Regina is trying to tidy up her tree which Harry nearly destroyed. As she was doing this Mr Gold hobbled into the garden and says "What a mess." While gaining Regina's attention. Glancing at him she says "Not for long." Turning to face him she asked "What can I do for you, Mr Gold?" Innocently Mr Gold says "I was just in the neighbourhood, thought I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high spirits." Laughing Regina says "It's been a good day. I just rid the town of two unwanted nuisances." Mr Gold while walking round the tree asks "Emma Swan and Harry Potter? Really?" Regina says "Yes. I imagine they are halfway to Boston by now." Pulling an apple off the tree Mr Gold says "I wouldn't bet on that." Regina gives a look to Mr Gold and he continues "I've just seen them strolling down the main street with your boy. Thick as thieves they looked".

Regina asks "What?" Mr Gold continues saying "Perhaps you should've come to me. If Mr Potter and Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help. For a price of course." Fake laughing Regina says "I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore." As he was about to take a bit out of the apple he asks "To which deal are you referring?" Reina sharply turns to him and says "You know what deal."

Laughing Mr Gold says "Oh, right, yeah. The boy I procured for you. Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? How did you pick it?" looking like she was going to cry she quickly places her mask back on and turns to face Gold "Did you want them to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn't you?" as she saw his smirk. "Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?" "Whatever do you mean?" "Where did you get him? Do you know something?" at this Mr Gold smirked.

Gold says "I have no idea what you're implying." The Queen determinedly says "I think you do. Who is this woman? His mother. This Emma Swan." Cryptically Mr Gold "I would say you know exactly who is." As Regina pulls and ugly face Mr Gold says "Now, I really must be going." As he turns around and starts to walk away, Regina walks in front of him and asks "Tell me what you know about her and this Mr Potter for that matter".

Mr Gold not impressed says "I'm not gonna answer you, dear. So I suggest you excuse me. Please." He final takes a bit out of the apple as he walks around Regina. Shocking Regina turns in time to see Mr Gold throw his apple into her garden over his shoulder as he walks out from under the hidden arch.

A/N: Who should Emma and Harry be with and please review but no flames please and I will be post a poll for who should be with who thanks. The poll will be closed when I have posted the end of episode 4.


	6. Snow Falls Part 1

Emma Different Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time, the rights belong to JK Rowling and the ABC Studios. The speech will be mostly the same as the programme.

Snow Falls Part 1

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enchanted Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_On a bright sunny day, with white fluffy clouds rolling by in the distance behind a snowy mountain range, stood a peacefully, majestic castle. Just behind this beautiful stone work was a giant magical forest, in which the Realm was known for, The Enchanted Forest. In this forest was a lone road which leads to the other end of the forest. Grazing on the edge of this rood was a lone buck with new antlers, showing the young age of the deer. _

_A snap of a whip and a shout of a man disturbs the lone buck; it looks up sharply and bounces off into the forest. What disturbed the deer was a carriage, pure white in colour, being pulled by a pair of grey/white dapple horse with white manes and tails. The reins where pure black in colour and it contrasts with the pure white of the horses._

_Surrounding the carriage was a small group of a King's royal guard, which shows every person who sees the carriage that someone important is in it. On the white carriage door was a golden emblem of a coat of arms, specific to the family which owns the carriage._

_Inside the carriage was a young handsome man who was wearing green riding leathers and was gazing out if the window into the mysterious forest with a look of wonder and peace on his face. Leaning back into the seat the man turns to face a woman sat in front of him and asks "What do you think of the view, my dear?" The woman flips open a hand held fan to cool herself down with and says "I've seen better. This is taking forever." The women was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress with white swan feathers around the top, the dress would have made the woman look dazzling as her diamond earrings; if not for the ugly look on her face._

_Still not looking at the man she carries on saying "I told you the Troll Road would've been quicker." She pauses as the carriage goes over a massive bump in the road and once it settled back down she finishes by saying "And far less bumpy." But by his point the man seems to not be listening as he picks up a leather purse and gazes at it adoringly, as if remembers fond memories. Finally tuning to face him the woman snaps "Are you even listening to me?"_

_From the question the man snaps out of the memories and calmly says to her "Yes, of course I am." But underneath his tone a small child who has gotten caught doing something wrong could be heard. As the woman sighs the carriage pulls to a stop with the driver stopping the horse loudly and unexpectedly. "Now what?" the woman asks in a tone that suggests that she gets her way all the time._

_Partly curious as well and partly wanted to prove himself the man stands and climbs out of the carriage to see what has caused their commute to stop. But as he steps out he leaves the leather purse in the vacant seat. Looking back at his companion he sighs and with a hand on his long sword walks to the front of the carriage. Due to the woman not moving he shouts back at her "Worry not, it's but a fallen tree." As he reaches the trees he puts gloves on his hands and says to the guards that are there "Fellows, shall we?" _

_None of the man her twigs snap close by the carriage and the woman isn't listening either. The man walks to the end of the tree and looks to see what has caused it to fall. But as he was doing this none of the men saw a person jump put of a tree and fallen semi gracefully on to the roof of the carriage. The movement of the carriage shocks the woman inside and she looks sharply at the roof to try and guess what it was._

_The men at the tree turn to face the young man and one says "My Lord, what is it?" when he sees the man stroking what would have been the base of the tree. Facing the one who spoke quickly he says "Look at these markings. This tree didn't fall. It's been cut. It's an ambush" as he finishes, he quickly looks around and then looks back at the carriage._

_As they realise this a hand reaches inside the carriage grabbing the purse and scaring the woman who screams loudly getting the men's attention. The all spring into action drawing their words as the run back to see a person jumping onto a guard's horse to get away, they also hear the woman scream widely "Guards! Stop, thief! Please, help me!" as the person galloped away from the scene. _

_The man pauses into going to the woman and turns sharply and jumps onto a brown mare's back in hopes of catching the thief and regaining this purse. As he does this the woman looks out of the door to see him ride off after the thief._

_The thief was riding a white dapple horse, similar to the carriage ones, deeper into the forest and the horse jumps over the obstacles with ease and the thief's forest green cloak is blowing behind them. But only a couple feet behind was the man on the brown horse and was continuing to gain on the other. The man continues to ergs the horse on to catch the thief as the gallop down a forest lane. As his mare catches up to the dapple he releases the reins and jumps from his horse to the other knocking the thief of the dapple in the process._

_When both land the roll to a stop at the side of the road and the man turns the thief over saying "Show your face, you coward" as he rips the clock of the persons head. Only to reveal the thief was in fact a tiny, pretty, black hair woman. Shocked the man pulls his fist away for the person's face saying "You're a girl." Offended at being called a girl, she replies breathlessly "Woman," as she grabs a near bye stone. The man doesn't see this due to the disbelief on his face and has no time to react as she smacks the stone into the side of his head, knocking him to the ground._

_She quickly jumps up and rushes to the dapple again as the man recovers from being hit. As she finishes jumping onto the horses back and turns it around the man is on his feet shouting "You can't hide from me! Wherever you are, I will find you!" but as he says this he does realise that his chin is cut and bleeding, he just puts his hand there to try and stop the pain. _

_The woman just turns round while riding away and smirks at him._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storybrooke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Mary Margaret is sat in Granny's café having a drink at a table, seemingly day-dreaming. An average, unshaven man snaps her out of her dreaming by saying "Where were we? Something about you wanting 15 kids?" shocked at what he thought she quickly says "Oh, good Lord, no. I meant in my class. Where I teach. You'll meet them tomorrow." A look of realisation flashes across his face, as she continues "They're coming to the hospital as part of the volunteer outreach programme." But as she looks down in her lap while saying this she doesn't see that the man is no longer listening as he was drooling over Ruby who was serving people in her tiny red shorts and four inch heels.

As Ruby walks over to a table that needs clearing she leans over it and the man continues to drool over her while replying to Mary Margaret uninterested "Yeah, that is a great programme." He continues to glance at Mary Margaret but most of his attention was Ruby. Mary Margaret continues not realising his uninterested "I mean, obviously I don't want 15 kids of my own. I mean, not that I don't want kids, I do. I want kids, marriage, true love. I want it all." At this the man has stopped looking at Mary Margaret all together. She continues looking up at him and turns to see what he is looking at "But that, of course, is wildly inappropriate for me to discuss on a first date."

At this the man's attentions snaps back to her and he makes a questioning sound in the back of his throat, with a confused look on his face. Starring at him Mary Margaret shouts "Ruby!" as Ruby was walking by she turns and snaps "Yes, Mary Margaret?" looking down at the table Mary Margaret quietly says "Cheque, please."

Walking back by herself Mary Margaret walks on the road with leaves blowing around her feet. She looks a head of her and tilts her head in confusion and quickly walks towards Emma's yellow beetle, and sees Emma at the wheel holding a paper as Harry, who is sat in the back, is looking over her shoulder.

Cautiously Mary Margaret says "Hey." Shocked Harry jumps and hits his head onto the roof of the car while quietly cursing under his breath in parsletongue, as Emma just looks sharply to face her. At their shocked expressions she asks "You okay?" The question snaps her out of her shock and she replies "In the world of tight spots we've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top 10." Shocked Mary Margaret asks "You're both sleeping here?" Harry replies while leaning over Emma's shoulder "Till we find a place."

Smiling happily Mary Margaret says "You both decided to stay. For Henry." Getting out of the car Emma says "Yeah, I guess." After Harry climbs out he says after taking the paper from Emma. "This town doesn't seem to have many vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?" Mary Margaret smirking slightly replies "Must be the curse." Sighing Emma asks "Why are you out so late?" Replying she says "Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date." Harry who was leaning against the car says "From the looks of things, it went well."

Sadly Mary Margaret says "As well as they ever do." Emma asks "Tell me he at least paid." Mary Margaret didn't say a word but grimaces and shock her head, Emma mutters "Eww" as Mary Margaret says "Well, I guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it. You know, if things get cramped, I do have two spare rooms." Shocked Emma says "Thanks. I'm not really the roommate type." At this Harry snorts and gets an elbow in the ribs for Emma. She continues "It's just not my thing. I do better on my own." And Harry interrupts by saying "Don't forget me." Mary Margaret continues "Well, good night. Good luck with Henry."

Emma says "Yeah" while looking down at the floor. Harry sees this and gives her a one armed hug to comfort her.

In a usually boring, sterile hospital ward children are rushing about decorating the pale ward bright colours, to try and cheer the patients up. Behind all of the children and patients was a huge banner saying 'GET WELL' decorated with stars and balloons. Walking down the middle of the beds was Mary Margaret carrying a small bunch of orchids, places them down on to a table in front of a bed. She looks towards the end of the ward and sees Henry in the intensive care suite looking down at the man in there.

As Henry was about to touch the man's face Mary Margaret walks in saying "Henry, we could really use your help with the decorations." Henry innocently asks "Is Mr Doe going to be okay, Miss Blanchard?" As to not lead Henry on by getting the wrong idea she answers "His name is not John Doe, honey. That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are."

Henry seeing this as a perfect time to question Mary Margaret asks "Do you know who he is?" walking closer to the males Mary Margaret shacks her head and replies "No. I just bring him flowers on my rounds." Henry who was staring at the man asks "What's wrong with him?" Sighing at all the innocent questions that she doesn't know how to answers, Mary Margaret says "I don't know. He's been like this as long as I've been volunteering."

Giving Mary Margaret a glace Henry questions "Does he have any family or friend?" shaking her head slightly Mary Margaret says while looking at the man "No one's claimed him." Henry knowing what she was meaning says "So he's all alone." Smiling sadly Mary Margaret says "Yeah. It's quite sad."

They both stare at the man in silence for a moment when Henry smirks at Mary Margaret and slyly asks "You sure you don't know him?" huffing Mary Margaret says with a final tone, "Of course I'm sure. Come on. You shouldn't be in here. As the leave Mary Margaret rubs Henry's head as he turns to look back and the John Doe.

When Henry is back with Harry and Emma at his castle he opens his book and says to them "I've found your father. Prince Charming," while the page he turned to shows a picture of a handsome prince. Emma's mouth opens in shock and she says "Henry…" but with the stubbornness which could only come from Emma, Henry caries on saying "He's in the hospital in a coma. See this scar?" at this the adults lean closer to Henry to see the picture, "He has one too."

Still not believing Henry, Emma says "So? Lots of people have scars, just look at Harry he's got loads." Henry gives Harry a glance then says "In the same place. Don't you see what this means. The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they are stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming."

Henry takes over and says "Okay, kid. Telling someone their soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse." Not giving up Henry asks "But what if I'm right? We know who they are, now they have to know."

Harry sort of seeing where the conversation was going asks "And how do you intend to make that happen?" With conviction Henry says "By reminding him." As Emma tilts her head confused he continues "We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then maybe he'll remember who he is." Emma leans forward towards the pair of males and after a seemingly long pause says shocking the pair "Okay."

Showing their shock, both Harry and Henry ask "Okay?" Emma carries on and says "Yeah. We'll do it, but we'll do it my way. Let me ask her." At Harry irritated look says "Let us ask her."

Later on Mary Margaret and Harry are making three cinnamon hot chocolate in her apartment and Mary Margaret asks "You want me to read to a moa patient?" Receiving a cup from Harry, Emma replies "Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was." Still confused Mary Margaret asks "And who does he think he was?"

Harry was the one to reply "Prince Charming." With a look of disbelief on her face Mary Margaret pauses then says "And if I'm Snow White he thinks me and him…" she trails of at the smirk both Harry and Emma give her. Emma trying to defend her son says "He has a very active imagination. Which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs. So we need to show him. Play along, do what he says, and then maybe, just maybe…" she trails off after seeing the knowing look in Mary Margaret's eyes. Both women missing the disappointed look in Harry's eyes as they show they don't believe the little boy.

Mary Margaret continues "He'll see that fairy tales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight. Or first kiss. He'll see reality." Harry then says with a hidden tone "Something like that." After taking a sip of hot chocolate, Mary Margaret sighs and says "Sadly, this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him."

Placing her cup down, Emma reaches behind Harry and says "We told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's," while pulling Henry's book out "And you will give a full report." As the book is dropped onto the table surface Mary Margaret says "Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

In the intensive ward in the hospital Mary Margaret is sat on the end John Doe's bed and says "Look, I know this is odd, but I'm doing it for a friend. So please just bear with me." She opens the book to the correct page and begins to read the story, "' As the prince chased the thief on horseback through the treacherous forest, his betrothal crossed her arms and pouted, wondering how many dreadful, boring minutes it would take until they could resume their journey again.. The thief vaulted over a fallen juniper…"

"… and stared into each other's eyes. They didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts. For it was here, in the shadow of the Troll Bridge, that their love was born. For they knew, no matter how they were separated, they would always…" she trails of sharply due to a male hand being placed on her own. Looking scared Mary Margaret looks to her hand and John Doe's face.

Mary Margaret comes rushing back to the John Doe saying to the Doctor, in which she had a date with, "No, I'm sure he's waking up. He… He grabbed my hand." Stopping at one side of the bed Mary Margaret watches the doctor as he checked his patient's vitals.

Shaking his head the Doctor says "Everything's steady. Same as it's always been. What were you doing in here?" Mary Margaret happy face starts to fall as she replies "I was just reading him a story." Sighing the Doctor replies "Well, perhaps you dozed off. Perhaps you imagined it."

Determined to prove her point she says "No, I didn't imagine anything." The doctor says "Miss Blanchard, I can only tell you what I see which is nothing. Sometimes there are minor fluctuations in readings. Perhaps you heard the machine register something and misunderstood. Look, why don't you go home? Get some rest. If anything changes, I'll call you. Okay?" Nodding her head Mary Margaret turns round picks up the book and walks out of the ward and hospital without looking back.

Staring down at the John Doe the Doctor pulls out his phone and turns to face the vitals machine. As the phone rings he clears his throat before a feminine voice says 'Yes?' Replying to the woman he says "It's Dr Whale. You told me to call you if there was ever a change in our John Doe. Something's happened.

The woman turns out to be Regina and she stands up from behind her desk and asks "What?" Dr Whale still on the phone replies "One of our Volunteers said he grabbed her. There was a slight fluctuation in brain activity." Regina clearly not happy asks "And who is this volunteer?" Without any hesitation at all Dr Whale replies "Mary Margaret Blanchard." Regina grips the phone looking like she is going to snap it in half with a livid look on her face.

Meanwhile Mary Margaret sat on her bed and opened the book to where she left off and carried on reading it to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enchanted Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Snow White walks into a cave with a nervous look on her face. As she is doing this she is picking up bits and pieces that are precious to her or that hold any value. She walks to a hanging necklace and gently places it over her neck before she flicks her hood over her head so no one would recognise her. _

_Heaving a heavy sack onto her back Snow White walks back out of the cave into a calm forest. With unseeing eyes Snow White walks calmly forward turning to look at her hide out, unaware of the trap set for her, only to realise it too late to do anything. As the trap is sprung she lets out a surprised shriek._

_As she struggles in the trap, she hears a masculine chuckle as the Prince she stole from walks calmly out of his hiding place. Smugly he says to her "I told you I'd find you." Snow realises who it is snarls at him as he carries on gloating "No matter what you do, I will always find you." By now he was almost underneath her and stood with his arms crossed across his chest._

_Not at all impressed Snow White snaps "Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?" Not fazed by her snapping he turns to her and says "It's the only way to catch thieving scum." She sarcastically says "Aren't you a real Prince Charming."_

_Not really liking the nick name the prince says "I have a name, you know." Snow suddenly says "Don't care. Charming suits you" in a condescending tone. As he smirks at her she snaps out the order "Now cut my down, Charming." Laughing slightly he says "I'll release you when you return the leather pouch you stole with my jewels." Shaking her head she replies "Not the jewellery type." _

_Looking at her clothing he says "Indeed. I noticed." Like she has been slapped Snow white recoils and asks "What is that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?" Acting like a prince should Charming says "Quite right. My apologies. How dare I cast aspersions at the person who robbed me!" he ends up snapping at her, "Where are my jewels?" Nastily Snow says "I sold them."_

_Not believing her Charming asks "What?" Answering his question with her own Snow asks "What do you care? Don't you have a palace full of treasures somewhere?" "These were special. Among then was a ring that belonged to my mother. A ring I was about to give to…" Was the answer she got before she interrupts him by saying "The nag with the bad attitude? That's what this is about?" _

_Stuttering as he answers Charming says "She's my fiancée." Trying not to laugh at him Snow says "Good luck with that. You must be getting something impressive to have agreed to that union." Not believing what she is saying he asks "Excuse me?"_

"_I know how this works. True love? It doesn't exist." Charming turns away from her as she carries on "It's all arranged marriages and business transactions. There's no such thing as love at first sight. Or first kiss. Let me guess. Her kingdom wants to take over yours. And this is, what, a last ditch effort to avoid war?"_

_Not liking her attitude has spins round and says "This is not a takeover. It's a merger. And quite frankly it's none of your business. Now this is what's going to happen. I'm going to cut you down and you will take me to whoever has my jewels, and then you're going to get my ring back." Shaking her head slightly she asks "Why would I do that?"_

_The Prince then stands straighter and smugly looks at her knowing he has the upper hand now and replies "Because you don't want me to tell anyone who you really are…" At this Snow doesn't look impressed and Charming pulls out a sheet of parchment, which turns out to be a wanted poster for Snow White. And the prince just says two words which shake her to her core, "Snow White."_

_Snow looking scared doesn't say anything and Charming takes this as his queue to continue and asks "Help me get my ring back or I turn you over to the Queen's forces. And I have a feeling that the Queen's not as charming as I am._

_Looking up to the sky Snow moves her head from looking out if the net and sighs and says with a nervous tone in her voice, "Well, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your getting true love." At this the Prince draws his sword and cuts Snow down from her trap as she screams from the fall back down to earth._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~StoryBrooke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

In Granny's dinner Emma comes strolling out of the back wearing a navy blue silk shirt, which she is tucking into her jeans. As she reaches the table wear Harry is sat with his sunglasses on his head and Henry is sat in front of him. "Thanks for the shirt" Emma says to Henry. As Harry looks up at her he asks Henry "Hey, is that you mother's?" Henry says smartly "She'll never know."

Emma then asks Henry "Where does she think you are anyway?" The answer that the adults got was "Playing Whack-A-Mole," which they did not expect. Harry laughing ruffles Henry's hair and asks "And she bought that?" Henry ironically says "She wants to believe it. So she does." Emma says "Oh imagine that."

Hearing the bell on the door Henry excitedly says "She's here!" As she walks in Mary Margaret looks round and spots them and walks over to them as Emma whispers to Henry "Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?"

Henry moves up to let Mary Margaret sit down and she blurts out after some expectant looks for the trio "He woke up." Emma's face falls as she asks "What?" and Henry says "I knew it." Amending what she had said Mary Margaret says "I mean, he didn't wake up-wake up. But he grabbed my hand." Harry smiles as Henry says happily "He's remembering." But he was interrupted by Emma who asks "What did the doctor say?"

Mary Margaret's reply was "That I imagined it. But I'm not crazy, I know it happened." Henry taking control over the adults says "We have to go back. You have to read to him again." At this Harry starts to chuckle and mutters "Born leader."

Mary Margaret not really thinking about the answer says "Let's go" while grabbing Henry's arm, leaving a still chuckling Harry and a shocked Emma sat at the table. Who stutters out while standing "Wait. Wait…What?" Mary Margaret turns and says "If I got through to him, if we made a connection…" Emma interrupts and says "You don't believe…" but she in turn was interrupted as Mary Margaret continues "That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, someway, I touched him" then she walks out of the dinner.

Harry calmly walks up behind Emma places his hand on her shoulder and says "Doesn't matter what we believe, just go with it for the kid." Emma turns smiles and hugs Harry's waist as he kisses her forehead. Emma then looks up and says "What we waiting for" and the pair follows the others out of the dinner.

In the hospital Henry runs between the bed and loudly says "You're right! He's waking up." Turning round Graham says while crouching down "Henry, you should stay back." Mary Margaret catching up to the boy asks "What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" Graham looks over her shoulder and looks at Harry and Emma and dejectedly says "He's missing." As Emma crosses her arms the sheriff turn and allows them to see into the room and also reveals Regina who is stood in there. As she sees the group she doesn't look at all impressed. As the once occupied bed reveals the IV and heart rate monitor on the bed right next to a small pool of blood. Regina whose hand is on the side of the bed isn't look at anything in the room she is stood in she is just staring at the group but a flicker of uncertainly flashes in her eyes as she locks eyes with Harry, who gives the tiniest smirk at her.

Walking out of the room she gives a look to the group and asks especially at Emma and Harry "What the hell are you doing here?" and as she reaches them she look to her son and asks "And you. I thought you were at the arcade," while taking his arm, pulling him towards her. Crouching down to his level she asks "Now you're lying to me?"

Mary Margaret completely oblivious to what is going on with the rest of the group asks "What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Graham just replied "We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out, but there's no sign for sure there was a struggle." Nastily Henry snaps at Regina "What did you do?"

With a look of disbelief on her face Regina turns to look at her son and asks "You think I had something to do with this?" Emma gives Harry a quick glance before she says "It is curious that the Mayor is here." Wanting to prove to Henry she did nothing wrong says "I'm here because I'm his emergency contact."

Mary Margaret innocently asks "You know him?" Regina staring her in the eyes replies "I found him on the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here." Dr Whale comes up from behind Regina and says "Mayor Mills saved his life." Seeing the doctor Mary Margaret says "Will he be okay?"

Dr Whale replies like he was talking to naughty child "Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years, under constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'Okay' might be a pipe dream."

Harry sick of all the completion about what happened to John Doe says "Well then let's quit yappin' and start looking." Regina not wanting to be upstaged says "That's what we're doing. Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can't keep you both from my son, I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from the both of you." She grabs hold of Henry's hand and starts to walk out of the ward but as she passes Emma she looks at the shirt she is wearing and says "Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting."

Regina turns round to face the rest of the group and says "Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr Whale, time is precious." As Regina and Henry leave the ward Emma looks to the floor as Graham huffs a sigh of relief and turns to Dr Whale and asks "Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" Dr Whale replies "Twelve hours or so."

Graham turns to the rest and says "Then that's what we need to account for." They move to the security room t speech to the guards. When in there Graham says to them "You two were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing?" As he was asking this one of the guards yawns showing how tired and bored he was while the other, who was in the cell with Harry and Emma when they first got there, just looks completely uninterested.

The guard that yawned says "Not a thing." Emma then asks "Did anyone walk by?" The other guard turns round and says "I didn't see nothing." Harry moves forward slightly as he is staring at the TV with a confused look on his face as Graham asks " Miss Blanchard was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?" Mary Margaret replies "I don't think so."

A look of realisation flashes across Harry's face as he steps for to the console and says "We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung." At this Leroy, Cell man, laughs and says "You fell asleep again." The guard turns and says "You selling me out?" and Leroy turns rounds and say "I ain't getting fired for this." Not happy that he was being sold out snaps "Least I don't drink on the job!"

Graham shouts "Gentleman, enough! Where's the real tape?" Mary Margaret looks at the screen as the new tape was put in and a flash of fear is shown on her face, Harry seeing this walks behind here and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. The new tape shows the banners that were put up and just at the edge of the screen John Doe is seen staggering out of the room and heads towards the door closest to him.

Mary Margaret happily says "He walked out alone. He's okay" Emma takes a look at the screen and points at the time shown and says "Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?" Leroy was the one to answer "The woods. Everyone turns to look at each other at this worrying about the man nobody knew anything about.

A/N: Who should Emma and Harry be with and please review but no flames please and I will be post a poll for who should be with who thanks. The poll will be closed when I have posted the end of episode 4.


	7. Snow Falls Part 2

Emma Different Once Upon A Time

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time, the rights belong to JK Rowling and the ABC Studios. The speech will be mostly the same as the programme.

_Snow White is making her way through dense forest, walking sure footed as she lead Prince Charming through the unknown, as he carries her sack of goods. Their path is interrupted by a huge ditch with a fallen tree the only way across it. Charming leads the way across walking like a trained gymnast, but Snow hesitates slightly at the edge. Seeing this Charming turns round and holds out his hand to help her. After fending for herself for years she hesitates at his hand but she still takes it to help her reach the other side of the tree. _

_As they are walking along a forest path Snow is playing with her necklace gently, Charming seeing this asks "I thought you weren't the jewellery type. What's that around your neck?" Snow seeing what she was doing drops the necklace and says "Don't worry about it." Charming not liking to be ignored snatches the necklace off her neck, Snow panicking jumps up and tries to get it back but as she can't reach it says "Careful! It's a weapon." _

_Not believing her stares at her and asks "What, dust? What kind of weapon is dust?" Snow while trying to steal the necklace back says "Fairy dust." Cockily Charming says " I thought that was a good thing." Wanting him to be careful with the dust she says "When it comes from a good fairy. This stuff is deadly. It transforms the most fearsome of adversaries into a form that's easily squashed." As she finished she tries to grab it again but the same result happened, Charming snatched it away._

_Still just as cocky Charming asks "Then why didn't you use it on me?" A disappointed look in her eyes Snow replies "'Cause you're not worth it." Grinning and chuckling at her Charming tucks the dust into his breast pocket as Snow turns away to carry on down the path. "It's very hard to come by. I'm saving it for a special someone." Now knowing who she was going to use it on Charming says "The Queen. Got a lot of anger there, don't you, Snow?" _

_Sighing Snow says "The charges on her posters are lies. Didn't stop her from sending her huntsman to rip out my heart." A look on concern on his face the Prince asks "What happened?" Seeing it as a way to get back at the Prince Snow turns to face him and says "Well, not everyone is a soulless royal. He took pity on me and let me go. I've been hiding in the forest ever since. Trying to amass enough fortune to leave this place. Escape to another realm. Something isolated. Where I can never be hurt."_

_Taking a death breath he says "Sounds lonely." "No lonelier than an arranged marriage." Was Snows snide remark. Charming's sharp come back was "At least I don't prey on the innocent." To try and justify her actions Snow says "Up until now, I've only ever stolen from the Queen. I thought you carriage was one of hers. No one else uses that road." _

_Looking out at their surroundings Charming says "We took the scenic route." Snows sassy remark was "Well, lucky for me. All I'm doing, Charming, is what it takes to survive. She wants me dead." Turning away Snow misses the sad look on Charming's face as they continue through their forest journey. Not liking the awkward silence harming asks "So what did you do to incur that much wrath?" _

_Due to the interrogation like questions Snow pauses and says "She blames me for ruining her life." "Did you?" was the question the Charming uttered. "Yes," was the answer he got before she set off again. Through some trees in their path was a fresh water river, Snow turns to the Prince and says "I'm thirsty. May I?"_

_Charming also being thirsty says "Sure. Make it quick." They both make their way to the river stepping on pebbles and stone. Snow reaches the water first and dips her hand in to scoop out some of the cool water up to her, in which she slurps into her parched mouth. Only seconds later Charming walks up beside her and places his hand into the water. Snow seeing this stands and looks down on him biting her lip._

_The Prince goes to stand completely up right when Snow almost flies at him knocking him down onto the loose stone and she knees him in the crotch. As he is almost unresponsive due to the pain Snow shoves him into the river, which sweeps him down stream. _

_Now alone Snow routes through the sac and casts a glance over her shoulder to see Charming still in the river. Snow grabs something in the sac and pulls out a little brown pouch, before she starts running to the edge of the forest. Once inside the forest she doesn't stop running nor does she look back._

_She soon reaches a road which runs through the forest, suddenly realising where she was Snow make a sharp turn, ready to start running again only to see what is behind her._

_Behind her were three riders dressed in menacing black armour, on three dark horses. As the trot up her, Snow stares at them with horror written across her face, as she stares up at them. The leader of the three laughs and says aloud to the other two mockingly "Look who we found." This statement spurs the other two into action to surround Snow._

_Panicking Snow reaches at her neck trying to reach the necklace which Charming took. When she grabs nothing she looks around her for anything which she could use to defend herself with, only to see the riders circling her, cutting off any chance of escape._

_The leader jumps down on his horse, with a cruel, evil look on his face as he carries on saying "There's nowhere to hide. The Queen wants your heart" he pauses to draw a foot long sharp pointed dagger, he carries on " and we're not going to disappoint her." He did this all without stopping so he got right into Snow White's face._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storybrooke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

In near darkness Graham, Harry, Emma and Mary Margaret are searching the forest look for the mystery John Doe, with the Sherriff in the lead and Harry at the back. Harry was also secretly doing magic to try and find the John Doe, but due to him not knowing the man's real name, his spells kept coming up blank. "Point me John Doe" Harry muttered quietly, discretely waving his wand behind Mary Margaret's back, but like the previous attempts it came back with nothing.

Graham places his hand on a fallen log as he passes by it, trying to manually track the John Doe. Emma jogs to keep up with the pace Graham has set, while Mary Margaret speed walks both jump over the log rather round it.

The group continues to walk on with the men trying different ways to the man, when Graham suddenly crouches down and places his hand on a footprint in the moist soil. Mary Margaret seeing this asks "What is it?" Graham replies like a true hunter "The trail runs out here."

Emma not happy with the answers sarcastically says "You sure? 'Cause I thought tracking was one of your skills." Graham stands up and says to prove a point to Emma "Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it." Still not finding anything Harrys says "Damn" in parsletongue as Emma says "Right Sorry" as Graham continues to head further into the forest. Harry hears the other man's reply and smirks to himself thinking 'Previous life perhaps.'

Mary Margaret not quite getting the answer says to Emma " What does he mean "his world"? Isn't finding people yours and Harry's thing, too?" Taking a breath Emma says "Sure. Just, people we find usually run to places like Vegas" Harry continues "Not a lot hit the woods."

The three of them pause and they hear a howl echo through the forest. Not liking the silence Mary Margaret says to the pair " It's an interesting job, finding people. How did you both fall into it?" both think about what their answers are going to be when Emma answers for the both of them "Looking for people's just what we've done for as long as we can remember."

Harry takes over and says "I've only looking for people for about eight or nine years now but before that I was looking for precious property for lots of different people." Mary Margaret innocently asks " What made you both start? Your parents?" both Harry and Emma look uncomfortable at the first question, but the second makes them sharply look at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret continues to say " Henry told me that you're… That you both were from a similar situation to his own." As the pair stays silent Mary Margaret again asks " Did you ever find them?" Emma replies "Depends on who you ask … for me anyway," as she looks at Harry who stays quite but places his hand on Emma's waist in comfort.

Twigs snapping snap the three of them out of their depressing thoughts, Harry steps in front of the woman and walks towards the sound cautiously and when he sees what is making the noises laughs.

The noise turns out to be Henry with a massive bright yellow torch in his hand. Mary Margaret shouts "Henry" in surprise. Henry asks the adults in front of him " Did you find him yet?" Emma replies to him " No, not yet. You shouldn't be here." But Henry says " I can help. I know where he's going." Mary Margaret askes " And where's that?"

The adults look at each other when Henry answers " He's looking for you." Harry shares a look with Henry and nods at the look in the little kids eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enchanted Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Snow lets out a huff of pain as she is slammed into a nearby tree, with a black leather clad hand griping her hair at the base of her neck. She continues to struggle against the hand as the leader prowls towards, like a lion towards its kill, pointed dagger in hand, which he runs on the back of his hand. _

_When he reaches Snow the soldier holding her forces her head up baring her neck to the leader, who orders "Keep her still" as he lifts the dagger above his head with both hands. But a thwack and a grunt of pain is all what happens when after a second the leader falls forward, dagger still in hand, with a small throwing knife in the middle of his back. Looking further behind where the leader once stood reveals Charming on top of a tiny hill drawing his sword._

_The soldier who was holding Snow releases her and also draws his sword, while both he and Charming make their way to one another. Snow whose hands are tied behind her back looks at the dead soldier's body and sees the throwing knife still in the middle of his back._

_Snow looks round to see where the other soldier was, just as Charming leaps down of his little hill and will a battle cry he swings his sword to block the other. The final soldier was still on his horse but it was spooked so it neighing, bucking and panicking, but the rider wasn't much better as he was leading the horse round in circles._

_Charming and the soldier continue to fight with each other, and Snow continues to look at her surroundings. She sees a horse with an empty saddle, with a sword attached to it. She looks at the on-going fight then runs towards the horse. But the soldier on the horse gains control and gallops towards Snow, as Charming ducks under a sword aimed for his head._

_Snow reaches the horse and makes a grab for the sword when the soldiers is beside and grabs her, throwing her over the horse. Snow screams "No!" as she is being taken away._

_Charming deals with the soldier by swiping his sword under the soldier's legs, flipping him head over heels. Once the soldier lands Charming turns to see the fleeing soldier and a struggling Snow. Quickly yet calmly Charming puts his sword away and turns to the rider less horse debating riding after them, when he sees a bow with a full quiver of arrow. As he grabs the bow and an arrow the rider is getting further away with Snow._

_As sure footed as a deer Charming runs through the forest, loading the bow getting ready to shoot. As he gets in line with the rider he stops and draws the arrow back, to his right check and follows the rider and releases the arrow into the forest just as a bead of sweat was about to drip into his eye._

_The arrow seamless flies through the forest at an amazing speed, before it pierces the riders back, knocking him off the horse just as Charming lowers the bow. As he sees the horse continue to run Charming runs after it to try and regain control over the horse._

_But it wasn't need as Snow spins round and grabs the rains and controls the horse. Both Snow and the horse slow down to a stop as Charming runs the towards them. Snow gets off the horse as Charming reaches her._

_The first thing said was "Are you all right?" from Charming as he tries to regain his breath. Breathing heavy from shock Snow whispers "You… You saved me." Responding like the prince he is Charming says " It seemed like the honourable thing to do" silence passes between the pair before he continues "Are you ready?" _

_Snow with a confused look on her face asks "For what?" Charming response by saying "My jewels" like it was obvious. The pair heavily breathing there silence before Snow snaps out of it and says "Right. You've got a wedding to get to. The trolls I sold them to are just beyond the next ridge. We need to be careful." As she finishes saying this she refuses to look at Charming and looks in the direct them have to go in._

_Charming snaps his head to her and asks "What, of trolls?" Snow knowing what lies ahead of them says "You've clearly never met one." Charming showing his confusion asks "Aren't they just little people?" _

_Mockingly Snow says "You're thinking of dwarves. Show a little respect. They'll cut your hand off sooner than they'll shake it." Charming huffs and says "Well, then let's get this over with," showing his slight fear for what they were going up against. Snow seemingly unfazed says "Yes, we've both got places to be. So let's go."_

_Charming still facing her as they start to walk away says to her "You have your lonely little corner of solitude to find." Snows witty comment back was "And you have a ring less fiancée to appease." They both walk in the direct of the trolls with the black horse walk beside them._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storybrook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The group are walking in the now pitch black woods with just hand held torches to light their way. Graham who was in the lead again was a few steps ahead of the women of the group, whom were walking with Henry, as Harry was walking up behind the group making sure they were all safe.

Henry was speaking to the women saying "You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" trying to confines them. But Mary Margaret stops and turns to him making Emma and Harry stop as well and says "Henry, it's not about me. I just… I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time."

Harry subtly shakes his head at the other adults because they aren't listening to Henry. Henry anger shouts, "But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him and let him find you." to try and get them to listen to him. Emma tired listen to the brewing argument says to Henry in a stern voices "Kid, you need to go home! Where's you mom? She's going to kill me. Then Harry. And then you. And then Harry and me again."

Henry says "She dropped me at the house, then went right out." Harry then butts in to say his opinion by saying " Well, we need to get you back immediately, coz I don't know about you but one woman annoyed at you is enough, never mind a worried mother as well," with a wince on his face as the too present women smirk at him.

Henry not listening or just not caring about what Regina has to say shouts "No!" but as he was about to continue Graham shout to the group "Guys?" in a worried voice, gaining their attention. Harry swiftly walks past them as the rest look at each other before following his example.

Just around a bend in the forest path was the sheriff who was crouched down look down at the forest floor. As Emma rushes past Harry she reaches him first and looks over his shoulder as the rest gather round to do the same.

They all see a bloody identification tag which says 'John Doe DOB:UNKNOWN 67140404.' Mary Margaret asks "Is that…" and both Emma and Harry says "Blood." The group all look upset as glances are thrown between everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enchanted Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_At the edge of the dark forest Snow and Charming where riding the horse over a gravely worn path. Just before an evil looking bridge Charming pulls the horse to a halt. Snow slides of the back of the horse and holds the rains to the horse as Charming dismounts with Snow's sack with him._

_Snow leads the horse round in a circle and slaps its rump making it gallop into the forest rider less. Snow walks back to Charming and says "Trolls don't like horses." As he gives her a confused look, Snow breathes in deeply and says "We walk from here." Snow turns to Charming and says "Follow me. And keep quiet." Then she starts to walk towards the bridge with Charming only a few steps behind her. _

_They walk in to the bridge which has dead dried leaves both around their feet, like a dog would prowl around an unwelcome visitor. Snow strides forward with gold pieces in her hand and she was about to places them on the wall on one side of the bridge when Charming then asks "Where are they?"_

_Snow huffs a laugh before she says "They're here" as she places the gold near the edge of the wall. As she did this she looks out over the wall into the distance, unaware of the figure prowling up the wall towards them. The figure is a male troll, with bogey green skin and greasy, un-kept hair, between his teeth was a wickedly sharp dagger. The troll pauses just before the top of the bridge to gain his strength to jump over the wall behind the pair growling wildly as he landed, make Charming spin around to face him._

_Snow didn't turn round because she has her eyes on another troll which had climb up the other wall to be in front of them. She suddenly turned round when she realized there was more than one troll behind her. In total there were three troll, each of them as ugly and horrid as the next. The other two troll had weapons as well, short broad sword which were more than likely off past victims. Snow says to Charming while keeping her back against the wall "It's fine. I know them." _

_She turns to one which was the leader and it was the one which was the closest to her as he cruelly asks "Why you here? I thought we were done?" Snow answers straight away and says "I want to make another trade." The leader then says "I'm not talking in front of him. Who is this guy?" while pointing to Charming who was surrounded by the other two trolls._

_Shaking her head Snow again swiftly says "No, he's with me./2 but the troll still doesn't like the answer so he says "That's good. With you. Well, that makes it all fine." Snow then says "He's no one." While Charming just look at her, as she continues "Look. I want to buy back the jewels I sold you." _

_The troll still not knowing who the Prince was Shouts "Who is he?!" Snow taking charge of the situation again says while walking towards the troll "I said don't worry about it. Look, I'll give you back all of your money. Just give me the ring." As she was saying this she was seemingly immune to the mean growls. "You can keep everything else."_

_Again the troll growls but doesn't say anything as he thinks about the proposition, before he looks to another troll who was pointing the stolen sword towards Charming, who just looks back, before nodding his head toward Snow. The second troll gets a pouch from a pocket as Charming says "Thank you. We appreciate the help." While holding a hand out for the ring. The troll in front of Snow swiftly says "He's too eager" which in turn makes the other troll growl and snatch the pouch back growl at Charming. The troll continues by saying "It's a set up." This makes Snow shout "It's not!" But the Troll then shouts back in response "He's a Royal!"_

_Then the troll strikes, grabbing Snow spinning her around, pinning her back against his front with his arm around her neck, he then shouts "Hold him." Charming then draws his sword as the two trolls try to attack him, he shouts ""Let her go!" but a troll knocks the sword out of his hand and shoves him in to the wall, as the other troll holds his dagger to Charming's neck._

_Snow seeing this shouts "No! You can trust me. Look, you can trust me. If I wanted to set you up, I would have. Don't hurt him," with panic in her voice, as the troll hold them both prisoner as the other grabs the sack and empties it on to the floor._

_The troll behind her growls into her ear and says "The time for dealing is done. Search him." The troll holding him pats him down as the other one searches through the stuff on the floor. The one patting Charming down find the necklace with the fairy dust in, and looks at it as the other troll looks at it as well before he throws it onto the floor._

_Snow looks at where the necklace falls before she stares at Charming because the troll pushes him further down the wall. Then the troll behind her then pushes her into the wall hard as well before grabbing her roughly. Then the troll searching through the things on the floor, stops his search as he reaches a piece of parchment which he opens. Snow who has a sword at her neck, gasps as she sees what they have found._

_The troll starts to laugh as he shows what he was found to the troll leader, who looks at the paper. Snow and Charming share a look as the troll reads what is on the paper. The leader then stands up straighter and laughs at the pair before saying "Snow White. Quite a reward. Take her!" Snow then looks at the trolls, who are now too preoccupied with Snow to be holding him, looks at the floor to see his sword. He grabs it before attacking the troll which was getting ready to grab Snow. He cuts one the trolls hands off, before he blocks the sword for the other troll. _

_Snow was pushed to the wall away from the fight when the leader joins the fight, making Charming fight the troll three to one. Charming nearly kills one of the trolls before he reaches Snow and shouts "Go! I'm right behind you." Snow then runs as Charming blocks another sword, Snow then grabs the jewels and her necklace of the floor before she runs to the gap in the bridge. As snow crosses Charming continues to and as a troll rolls into his path._

_Charming roars in anger as he kicks the troll down into the cavern below. Charming was about to cross the bridge after Snow when out of the blue another troll grabs his foot making him trip up and nearly fall down the cavern like he made a troll do minutes before. The trolls then grab him by his foot and drag him back onto the bridge. _

_Snow not knowing what has gone on shouts back as she runs in to the forest, "Follow me! They don't know the forest like I do." But as she finishes what she is saying she turns round when she heard no reply and she see the troll and Charming fighting on the bridge, but Charming is losing badly. Snow doesn't know what to do as she turns round to look into the forest before looking at the jewels in her hands, then back up at the bridge._

_Charming who is still on the floor is trying to fight them with his sword but the troll which tripped him up steps on his hand and kicks the sword away, before he straddles Charming's waist so he could no longer fight. After the have got a hold of Charming the troll gets off him and makes him kneel, and growls and the leader who holds a sword to Charming's neck who in turn says "Royal blood is the sweetest of all." _

_With a growl the troll was about to cut Charming's head off when suddenly a flash of white light and a puff of grey smoke appears where the troll was standing. When the smoke cleared there was no troll there, only a single cockroach on its back next to a discarded sword. Thaw two trolls and Charming look up to see Snow who was stood on the bridge._

_One of the trolls steps forward and Snow sprinkles the fairy dust into her hand, before she throws it at the troll, the same thing happens to the previous troll and Snow sprinkles more dust into her hand throws it at the last troll which has started to make his way towards her._

_Snow and Charming are left alone on the bridge when the look at each other in shock at what has just transpired. Charming climbs to his feet with his sword back in his hand and Snow walks towards him. As she nears him Charming repeats what she said after the soldier incident "You… You saved me." Snow smiling slightly replies "It was the honourable thing to do."_

_As she said this Snow pulls the necklace off her head and Charming asks "What about your special someone?" Snow looks at the now empty vial and sighs before she says "I'll think of something else," as she throws the necklace on the floor. _

_Charming not believing she would do that for him says "Thank you." In a sincere voice. The pair then gathers there things together, as Charming put his sword away. Snow then picks up the jewels and says "Anyway, how could I let Prince Charming die?" as she puts the rest of the stuff in the sack which Charming was holding._

_Charming's soft reply was "I told you, I have a name. It's James." As the pair stare into each other's eyes. Snow then replies "It's nice to meet you, James," while smiling. James looks down to seal the bag when Snow snaps out of her daze and says "We should go. There may be more of them coming." _

_Charming lifts the sack on to his back as they continue their journey over the troll bridge, when Charming stops and the pile of gold which was untouched. Looking at Snow he picks it up and pockets it while squishing a cockroach on the way._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~Storybrook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A wolf howl was heard throw the dark forest, as the group reaches a river which runs under a bridge which says 'Toll Bridge' but it has a red 'R' drawn on making it say 'Troll Bridge.' Mary Margaret says to Graham as he reaches the water "Oh God! Where is he? Can you see him?" Grahams reply was one in which the group dreaded "The trail dies at the water line."

The group spread around spread out at the water edge and they look out into the river to try and see John Doe. Mary Margaret looks up the river and sees a body in a hospital gown nearly face down in the water. Dropping the torch Mary Margaret rushes to him shouting "Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" while getting the others attention. Harry runs after her to help her get him out of the water as Graham says into his radio "I need an ambulance at the old toll bridge as soon as possible."

Henry stays back as the rest of the adults help Harry pick the John Doe up out of the water to the shore line. Emma says " Hang on. Hang on, Hang on," as she hand to change her grip on John Doe's legs. Mary Margaret clearly in a state of panic says "I'm falling, falling, falling. I'm falling. Keep going."

Henry who is still on the shore line is terrified as the adults carry the body towards him. Mary Margaret still speaking says "Hold on. I feel we need to slow down. Slow down. Slow down." As the put him down Graham collapses next to the John Doe. Harry rushes over to Henry to comfort him knowing it is not normal for a kid to see a man nearly drown.

Mary Margaret who is half on top of John Doe shouts in despair "No, no, no, no, no. I found you! It's gonna be okay." Graham says to John Doe "Help's coming." Henry who was still in Harry's arms asks "Is he okay? Is he gonna be okay?" Emma then rushes over to the pair and Harry lets Henry go to run to Emma.

Emma says when she reaches him "Henry, don't look, okay? Don't look." Harry them hugs both of them with Henry not facing the rest of the group. Mary Margaret puts her head near John Doe's mouth and says "Come back to us. Come back to me." When nothing happens the adults all start a look as Mary Margaret starts to do CPR on John Doe.

Emma mutters to Henry "It's okay. It's okay" as Mary Margaret continues to do CPR on him. She pauses because nothing is happening Mary Margaret gives John Doe mouth to mouth but it turns in to just giving him a kiss out of sheer desperation.

Once she finishes the kiss she leans back and then a watery cough was heard and John Doe comes round and coughs up the rest of the water in his lungs, before taking in a deep breathe which leads Mary Margaret to hold his head up.

The trio hear the man's heavy breathing and turn to face the rest of the group. The man after gaining says to Mary Margaret "You saved me." Henry happily says "She did it. She did it. She woke him up." Emma replies "Yeah, kid, she did." Harry crouches down to be level with Henry and whispers to him "You were right kiddo," and Henry just grins at him.

John Doe breathlessly says to Mary Margaret " Thank you." Mary Margaret just asks him "Who are you?" With a confused look John Doe says "I don't know." But Mary Margaret calmly says "It's okay. You're going to be okay.

In the hospital a paramedic and a male nurse were wheeling John Doe, who was in a hospital bed, into the intensive care ward and were saying to the people who were milling around the ward "Watch your backs. Coming through."

In the intensive care ward Dr Whale was waiting for him and says to the nurse and paramedic "Thanks, guys. We got it from here." Two young nurses who were dressed in white shut the doors, just as the group cam e rushing to the doors.

Inside the ward the staff were all working to save and maintain John Doe's life. Mary Margaret, Graham and Henry were looking through the glass to see if he was okay. Dr Whale was checking John Doe's pulse when a blonde woman comes running into the ward and pushes past Harry who was leaning against the wall looking into the ward. As she pasted him she shouts "David?"

Then she walks into the room and says "David, is that you?" when he hears this Dr Whale looks up and says "Excuse me, ma'am." But she doesn't listen and just mutters "Oh, my God." And Dr Whale tries again and says "Ma'am, you can't be in here. Please, you can't be here right now." He walks round to pull he away from the man, when she doesn't move, "You can't be here, ma'am. Can you wait over here for a second?"

As the see the doctor pull the woman away Mary Margaret asks the group "Who is that?" There was a pause and then a voice that was not wanted replied "His wife." Harry was the first to see her and just gave her a cold stare, which made her shiver in fear slightly. The rest of the group turn to see Regina stood behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Enchanted Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_As the pair are walking through the forest Charming is looking round while Snow is playing with her figure nails while looking down. Charming turns round and Snow looks up and acts like nothing is wrong. The pair of them then nervously laugh as they look in different directions. Charming then says "So… You probably want this," as he reaches into his pocket and pulls a pouch out." _

_Snow takes it and says "Right, the gold. Thank you," she then ties it her belt and grabs the pouch from under her arm and says "And you can't get married without this." Charming then opens it and shakes the jewels until a ring falls out. He throatily chuckles and holds the ring out and looks at it. He then says to Snow "I know. Not your style."_

_Snow a bit put off says while grabbing the ring "Well, there's only one way to find out." She then puts the ring on and holds her hand out to look at it. Charming is just staring at Snow when she snaps out of the daze and her eyes flick up to Charming and says "Yeah, not me at all." She pulls it off and says while giving it back "I'm sure your fiancée will love it." Charming laughs and takes the ring back and says to her "You know if you need more, you can take the rest. The ring is all I require." Not wanting to take more from him she says "No, I'm good. Thanks. We both got what we wanted."_

_Charming sighs and says "Well, wherever you're going, be careful. If you need anything…" Snow interrupts and says "You'll find me." And Charming says "Always." Snow not wanting to get hurt more than she already will says "I almost believe that." The two share another look when Snow reaches down and grabs the sack and lifts it over her shoulder. As the prince says "Well, goodbye, Snow White." Snow bowing form the waist down says "Goodbye, Prince Charming." In return Charming replies "I told you. It's James." Snow wittily says "No, still like Charming better." This makes them both laugh as they start to walk their separate ways. Charming towards a castle, Snow into the forest both look back but at different times._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Storybrook~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

In the hospital ward Dr Whale is still checking John Doe over, when Mary Margaret looks away from them and looks towards the group and Regina as she says "His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face? Well, It's put me in quite the forgiving mood." At this she throws a glance at Harry and Emma who are sat next to each other. Regina continues talking and says to Henry, "We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?" Henry shakes his head and Regina continues "It means you're grounded."

Before anything else could be said the door to the room opens and Kathryn says "Thank you. Thank you for finding my David." Mary Margaret just looks down and says "I don't understand. You didn't… You didn't know he was in a coma?" Kathryn replies in an innocent voice "A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault. I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made," at this time she was nearly crying.

Harry gave her a look saying he didn't believe her and then stood and sat next to Henry who had a similar look on his face. Emma leaned forward and rested her elbow on her knees asked Kathryn "You didn't go look for him?" The two males sat in the chairs looked at each other, then at Kathryn who was stood next to them. Trying to defend her actions Kathryn says to them "I assumed he left town all this time. Now I know why I never heard from him."

At this Harry lowered his ear to Henry's ear and whispers "The curse?" Henry looks him in the eye and nods his head with a childish glee in his eyes, because someone finally believed him. Regina, who was also listening to the speech which Kathryn was giving, lifted her head a bit higher almost as if she was proud of the blond woman.

Kathryn continues to say to Mary Margret and the rest of the group, "Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever. Say I'm sorry. Now we got a second chance." By this time Mary Margaret face has fallen and Kathryn turns to look at the rest of the group with a look of pure happiness on her face. Emma huffs under her breathe as Mary Margaret says to her with a hurt hidden in her voice "That's wonderful."

As Dr Whale exits the room, Regina looks Mary Margaret with a look of hidden satisfaction at what pain she is in. Kathryn turns to the doctor as he walks beside her. Dr Whale says to the whole group "Well, it's something of a miracle." Kathryn asks "He's okay?" but the doctor replies while looking at Mary Margret "Physically, he's on the mend. His memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all." Mary Margret asks the question which was on everyone's lips "What brought him back?"

Dr Whale again looking directly at Mary Margaret says "That's the thing, there's no explanation. Something just clicked in him." Mary Margaret gives him a confused look as Henry and Harry smirk at each other. Emma on the other hands asks "He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" The reply she got off the doctor was "He woke up and he was delirious. And his first instinct was to go find something, I guess." At that Henry pipes in and says "Someone," while looking at Mary Margaret, who looks back at him. Regina not happy at where it was going gives Henry a look then looks back at Kathryn who asks "Can I see him?"

Dr Whale says to her while opening the door for her "Yeah, of course." Once she was inside silence was over the group when Regina breaks in by saying "Henry, let's go." Henry gets up and starts to walk away and he suddenly says "Wait, my backpack." And he goes back for it as Regina waits for him.

Once Henry grabs the bag, Harry ruffles his hair and says "Take care, kiddo." Henry slimes at him and gives him a quick hug. As he was about to walk past Mary Margaret Henry says "Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for." Mary Margaret softly says "Henry…" But he doesn't listen and carries on saying "He was going to the Troll Bridge. It's like the end of the story." At this Emma shoulder drop at hearing the story again.

Mary Margaret says "Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him," still not believing him. Seeing this Henry says "No, it's because you belong together." Mary Margaret gives him a disbelieving look as Regina who is tired of waiting says "Henry." Giving Mary Margret on last look, Henry runs after Regina, leaving Mary Margaret to stare into the room and sees Kathryn standing next to David.

Both Emma and Harry give each other confused looks when suddenly the pair of them jump up and rush after the woman and child. Emma says when the catch up to them "Madam Mayor?" Regina sighs and says to Henry "Wait by the car." She slightly pushes him as she turns to face the troublesome duo and says "Miss Swan, Mr Potter, I let you off the hook back there. Don't press it." Harry says to her, getting Regina's full attention, "I'm sorry, but Mrs Nolan? Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap." Emma picks up the conversation and says "All this time there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news? Nobody goes looking? Something's not right here."

Regina then asks the pair in an innocent voice, which fooled no one "Well, what else would make sense to you? Why would Miss Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?" the last question was aimed directly at Harry, who in turn smirked at her and replied "We think it's rather strange you're been his emergency contact all these years, and you only found her now."

Regina snaps "Well, this town is bigger than you know. It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen." Harry heard the threat in those words and says "I bet there are a lot of good things that happen as well." Emma then says to Regina "Just when it's convenient, you manage to solve the mystery."

Regina then smirks at them and says "Thanks to the pair of you. That tape you two found was a stroke of genius. So we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr Doe's been talking I his sleep. He's been calling out for a 'Kathryn.' After that it wasn't hard to put the pieces together." As Emma breathes in a deep breathe Regina continues and says "And here I thought you two and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out. So bask in the moment, dears. Were it not for you three, they would have lived their lives completely alone." At this Emma has a blank look and her face, whereas Harry just has a bored one.

Regina continues "That's why I'm willing to forgive you two's incessant rudeness. Because all this has reminded me of something oh so very important. How grateful I am to have Henry. Because not having someone? Well, that's the worst curse imaginable." At the end she is giving Harry a look at which makes him glare at her.

Kathryn is sat on the bed with David and she hugs him, which he hesitantly returns. He looks over Kathryn's should to see Mary Margaret stood in the window looking at them sadly. Mary Margaret breaks eye contact first and looks down to her hand and play with a silver ring with a bright green emerald in the middle.

Later on Mary Margaret is sat on the steps in her apartment and is still playing with her ring when someone knocks on the door. Snapping her out of her daze she stands and puts the ring back on before going to answer the door.

When she opens the door she sees Harry and Emma who both look a little apologetic. Mary Margaret says "Emma. Harry." Harry says "Sorry to bother you so late. Are those spare rooms still available?" as he says this he take of his jacket and puts it over Emma's shoulders, to try and stop her shivering. Mary Margaret not wanting to be alone nods her head at the pair and she lets them into their new apartment.

A/N: Who should Emma and Harry be with and please review but no flames please and I will be post a poll for who should be with who thanks. The poll will be closed when I have posted the end of episode 4.


End file.
